Los niños no mienten
by Dannymander
Summary: El estruendo al abrir la puerta corrediza los interrumpió, llamó la atención de todos el que el alegre Jyushimatsu ahora tuviera esa expresión angustiada en la cara. - ¡ES UNA EMERGENCIA! ¡ES ICHIMATSU NIISAN! - ¿Qué le paso a Ichimatsu?... /[KaraIchi] AU Ichimatsu child/Fluff/¿OsoChoro?
1. QUE ICHIMATSU QUÉ

**Capítulo 1: QUE ICHIMATSU QUÉ**

-¡KAASAN! ¡KAAAAAASAAAAAN!

Los gritos de Jyuushimatsu retumbaron dentro de la casa incluso más fuertes que el golpe de la puerta que había hecho al azotarse por la fuerza con la que el susodicho la había abierto.

-Choromatsu, ve a ver qué le pasa a Jyuushimatsu

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿Y por qué no vas tú, estúpido hermano mayor?!

-¡KAAAAAAAAAAASAAAAAAAAAN!

-Moo~ niisan es muy escandaloso, mi hora de relajación va a irse al carajo si sigue así

-Hmph, _my little_ Jyuushimatsu, quizás hoy se siente especialmente bendecido de haber sido traído a la vida por alguien tan maravillosa como nuestra _mommy_

-Osomatsu iba a responder con su clásico humor ácido a su segundo hermano pero los pasos rápidos del menor y el estruendo al abrir la puerta corrediza lo interrumpieron. Llamó la atención de todos el que el alegre Jyuushimatsu ahora tuviera esa expresión contrariada y angustiada en la cara

-¡NIISAN DÓNDE ESTA KAASAN!

-Cálmate, Jyuushimatsu, si tienes hambre mamá dejo hecho bollos de carn-

-¡ES UNA EMERGENCIA! ¡ES ICHIMATSU NIISAN! –ese simple comentario fue suficiente para que los cuatro presentes perdieran el aliento y un silencio mortal se hiciera presente en la habitación, antes de que pudieran incluso preguntar de que se trataba se dieron cuenta que Matsuno amarillo traía consigo un pequeño bulto de color morado bajo su brazo que, ahora que se fijaban bien, era la sudadera que pertenecía al cuarto hijo de la familia y que por una misteriosa razón algo se removía dentro lentamente.

Osomatsu fue el primero en acercarse a su hermano seguido de cerca por Karamatsu, que se acerco directamente al pequeño bulto que se removía bajo el abrazo de su hermano, asustado de saber qué era eso que escondía celosamente – ¿Qué le paso a Ichimatsu? – la pregunta del primogénito hizo al otro ponerse más nervioso y a falta de palabras descubrió con manos temblorosas ante sus hermanos lo que se escondía en esa sudadera.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, Choromatsu se desmayó y escupía espuma por la boca, Todomatsu entró en un estado catatónico debido a la impresión, Osomatsu comenzó a reír como un bastardo loco y pervertido diciendo quien sabe que cosas sobre shotas y otras cosas mientras que Karamatsu tuvo que colocarse sus lentes oscuros para no ser deslumbrado por aquello a la vez que intentaba controlar la sangre que caía por su nariz.

-I-Ichimatsu niisan ahora es Ichi-chan – comenzó a gimotear Jyuushimatsu mientras sostenía al pequeño desde debajo de sus brazos y que también mostraba claros indicios de querer llorar.

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

Después del shock inicial, Jyuushimatsu les explicó cómo fue que sucedió todo entre lágrimas y miradas nerviosas. Habían ido a jugar baseball juntos, aunque realmente Ichimatsu había ido a ver al otro jugar mientras el alimentaba los gatos que había en el parque, como se había hecho tarde y se habían quedado sin comida de gatos, decidieron ir a una tienda de conveniencia encontrándose a Dekapan en su camino quien les ofreció ir a comer a casa, Ichimatsu se había rehusado a ir puesto que aún tenía el recuerdo del otro intentando inyectarlo con aquella jeringa monstruosa pero Jyuushimatsu, entre lastimosos sollozos, dijo que lo había convencido de ir diciendo que lo protegería con su bate.

Finalmente los dos había ido a la casa de Dekapan a cenar, y mientras comían este le pregunto al ojivioleta si aún estaba interesado en querer interactuar con los demás – Ichimatsu niisan dijo que él no necesitaba esa mierda y… y… ngh… ¡BWAAAAA!

-¡T-Tranquilo, Jyuushimatsu niisan! ¡Seguramente no fue tu culpa y fue la de Dekapan! –trató de consolarlo el menor de los Matsuno mientras le daba suaves golpecito en la espalda.

-Totty tiene razón, si es por culpa de alguno de sus inventos es probable que el efecto no dure mucho –el tercer hijo se acerco a acariciarle la cabeza mientras le limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo.

-Es que… yo convencí a niisan de tomarlo –respondió dejando a sus otros hermanos perplejos- Y cuando Dekapan se dio cuenta de lo que le hizo en el cuerpo la poción se dio cuenta que era la equivocada… -sollozó mientras se frotaba las lágrimas con las mangas de su sudadera.

-¿Q-Qué quieres decir con la equivocada? –Osomatsu quien se había mantenido al margen escuchando a su hermanito hablar hizo aquella terrible pregunta que a todos les rondaba por la cabeza.

-¡QUE ICHIMATSU NIISAN QUIZÁS YA NO VUELVA A SER ICHIMATSU NIISAN NUNCA MÁS! –gritó a la vez que rompía a llorar nuevamente.

La cara de sorpresa de todos no se había hecho esperar quienes voltearon a ver el ahora pequeño cuerpo de su hermano recostado en el sillón de la sala mientras dormía con una clara mueca de inquietud en su infantil rostro.

-¡QUE ICHIMATSU QUÉ! – el grito a coro de los hermanos se mezclo con el llanto desconsolado de su otro hermano.

-¿Estás bromeando verdad? –Osomatsu había empezado a reír con una mueca extraña en el rostro –¿Es broma verdad? ¡Oi, Jyuushimatsu! –lo sujeto de su ropa y lo atrajo hacia él sacudiéndolo cuando este no le respondió y siguió llorando.

-¡Déjalo ya, Osomatsu! El culpable aquí es Dekapan – Karamatsu saltó al rescate de su hermanito al ver que su hermano mayor estaba perdiendo la cordura en esta situación y pagándola con otra de las víctimas – Tenemos que hacer que arregle este asunto pero no podemos culpar a Jyuushimatsu por esto, después de todo, fue Ichimatsu el que acepto.

-Esta vez fue el turno de Choromatsu de salir de la estupefacción y salir en la defensa de su hermano, después de todo, él también era un hermano mayor y debía comportarse como tal –Nunca pensé decir esto, pero Karamatsu niisan tiene razón. Tenemos que ir cuanto antes con Dekapan para arreglar este asunto.

-Es mi culpa que Ichimatsu niisan este así… -sollozo nuevamente el menor que seguía siendo sujetado firmemente por su hermano mayor- Y-yo le dije que era buena idea y que todo iba a salir bien… ugh…

Todos se miraron las caras ante lo dicho por su hermano antes de suspirar, incluso él que lo tenía entre sus manos soltó lentamente el agarre sobre su ropa para después frotarle la cabeza en un intento por calmarlo y disculparse.

-Sé que lo querías hacer por su bien, Ichimatsu también lo sabía por eso tomó esa pócima – le sonrío poniéndose de cunchillas para seguir acariciándole la cabeza- Ahora debes tomar la responsabilidad y ser un buen hermano para Ichi-chan ¡Debemos traerlo a la normalidad!

Las palabras de su hermano lo hicieron entrar en razón, no había tiempo de preguntarse si era culpable o no, debía ayudar a su hermano ahora y puesto que ahora él era mayor, debía comportarse como un buen hermano mayor. Sacudió la cabeza quitándose esos feos pensamientos de encima y se limpió con sus mangas las lágrimas contestándole enérgicamente a la persona frente a él- ¡Sí, Osomatsu niisan!

Los demás suspiraron aliviados de que el más alegre de los seis volviera a sonreír, quizás su hermano mayor era un idiota la mayoría del tiempo pero a veces realmente podía ser un buen hermano.

-Ngh…

Todos se voltearon en dirección al sillón para descubrir al pequeño en que se había convertido su hermano sentado y con unos gruesos lagrimones en sus ojos. Diablos, todo el ajetreo lo había despertado y ellos aún no estaban preparados (ni sus corazones) para tratar con el pequeño "Ichi-chan"

-Oh no no no no, no llooooores, oniichan está aquí ¿ves? –el primero en reaccionar fue el mayor de los hermanos quien se acerco prácticamente corriendo al lado del pequeño haciéndole morisquetas sonrientes que solo hicieron estallar el llanto de su ahora bebé hermano.

-Eres un idiota, niisan –respondió el tercer hermano mientras negaba con la cabeza reprobatoriamente,

-¡Pues inténtalo tú entonces! –lo retó con el orgullo herido y unas dramáticas lágrimas de cocodrilo en los ojos al verse rechazado por el bebé.

-¿Eh? Bien –dijo seguro de sí mismo acercándosele al niño que lloraba a pleno pulmón. Dios, su madre era una santa si tuvo que soportar esto y peor cuando los seis eran bebés, se arrodillo frente a él captando su atención por un momento y estiro sus brazos hasta él y antes de que llegara siquiera a tocarlo el pequeño ichimatsu había estallado en un llanto mucho más fuerte que antes - ¡P-pero si no le hice nada!

-Oh, Choro-chan, se ve que no tienes talento con los niños –escuchó decir a su estúpido hermano en tono reprobatorio- Tsk, si sigues así no serás una buena esposa

-¡Muérete, idiota!

-¡BWAAAAAAAA!

-A-ah, no, no me refería a ti, Ichimatsu –movía las manos nervioso delante del niño que solo lloraba más fuerte cada vez que intentaba acercársele.

-Cancelo nuestro compromiso, Choromatsu, mis hijos necesitan a alguien más calific- no alcanzo a terminar la frase puesto que la mesa de la sala había terminado estampada en su cara gracias a un furioso y sonrojado Choromatsu - ¡CÁLLATE Y MUERE IDIOTA!

El pequeño siguió llorando, un llanto agudo que le hacía brotar lágrimas a grandes goterones cada vez, quién se iba a imaginar que el callado y taciturno Ichimatsu sería capaz de provocar semejante escándalo. Karamatsu vio como sus dos hermanos menores no eran capaces de acercarse al bebé, quizás por miedo o porque nadie en esa habitación se encontraba siquiera ligeramente capacitado para lidiar con un infante, incluido él. Y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, él tampoco se acercaba por qué en su interior temía que el ahora pequeño quinto hijo de la familia Matsuno lo rechazara de la misma forma en la que lo hacía cuando estaba en su forma normal.

"Vamos, ahora es un bebé, no puede golpearte" se dijo para darse ánimos, respiro profundamente y finalmente se acercó al pequeño con su mejor sonrisa – Hey, _kitty_ – puso una rodilla en el suelo delante de él y se agachó viendo como el pequeño dejaba de llorar a gritos para mirarlo con aquellos grandes y brillantes ojos, expectante, tragó fuerte sintiéndose un idiota por intimidarse con algo como eso- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algo que te moleste? –lo vio hacer un adorable mohín con la boca mientras sorbía por su nariz y sintió que se derretía, su hermanito era adorable.

Con manos aún temblorosas lo alzó entre sus brazos sorprendido por lo pequeño y liviano que era, lo sostuvo junto a su pecho con un brazo y con el otro aprovechó de limpiarle los rastros de lágrimas de su cara – Eso es, _kitty_ , si sigues llorando puede subirte la temperatura y te sentirás mal. Shh~ oniichan está aquí, no llores –se mecía con el niño en brazos tranquilizando los gimoteos que le quedaban después del llanto, golpeaba su espalda despacio mientras el niño lo miraba especialmente fijo y él le sonrió feliz, más no esperaba que ese gesto hiciera sonreír al pequeño Ichimatsu, una sonrisa que si bien no poseía toda la dentadura era deslumbrante. Expandió la sonrisa en su rostro como respuesta a su hermanito - Oh, _my little_ Ichimatsu, ¡esa es una gran sonrisa!

-¡Niisan esta sonriendo! –un nuevamente feliz Jyuushimatsu se había acercado emocionado para ver desde detrás de su espalda al bebé.

Siguió meciéndose ahora más tranquilo mientras su otro hermanito lo acompañaba aferrado a su espalda para mirar al bebé sin interferir, él por otro lado se sentía derretir, Ichi-chan había acercado una de su pequeñas manitas a su cara y lo inspeccionaba mientras hacía ruiditos inentendibles con la boca, río bajito para no distraerlo de su importante tarea - ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?

Un ruido lo hizo volver a la realidad y se volteo a donde se suponía que debían estar los otros tres hermanos, descubrió a Todomatsu pulsando frenéticamente un botón de su celular que lo apuntaba directamente a él y los otros dos Matsunos mientras lloraba cascadas y mordía su labio hasta sangrar. Choromatsu por otro lado estaba dándoles la espalda apoyado en una pared y temblando ligeramente mientras balbuceaba algo sobre que le alegraba estar vivo mientras Osomatso a su lado yacía acostado en el tatami sobre un pozo que esperaba no fuera sangre

-¿Brothers?

-Aa… maa

-¡Niisan quiere hablar!

Ese llamado fue suficiente para resucitar a sus hermanos y que se acercaran rápido (más de lo que él consideraba normal) a escuchar.

-Sus primeras palabras… Dios, se es posible ser tan jodidamente afortunado – sollozó dramáticamente Osomatsu frotándose los ojos con la manga de su sudadera roja.

-Totty, grábalo todo.

-Entendido, Choromatsu niisan –respondió serio el menor sacando equipo de grabación profesional desde Dios sabe dónde.

-B-Brothers, creo que no es prudente molestar de esta manera a Ichi-chan, se puede sofocar –contestó presuroso mientras con su cuerpo intentaba taparlo del resto

-¡Demonios, Karamatsu! Déjanos oírlo, no lo acapares solo porque contigo no llora

-Aaa… -volvió a arrastrar las vocales el pequeño atrayendo la atención del segundo hijo tocando su boca con su manita- Amachuu…

Y si eso no fue poco lo aniquiló con aquella bonita sonrisa de ojos entrecerrados que le dio justo después de "pronunciar" su nombre.

\- ¡KARAMATSU NIISAN ESTA MUERTO!


	2. Karamatsu oniichan

**Capítulo 2: Karamatsu oniichan**

En medio de aquella pequeña sala y con los rayos del sol de la tarde entrando por la ventana se encontraban los seis hermanos reunidos en círculo sobre el tatami, quizás uno de ellos no se encontrará en sus plenas facultades mentales porque ahora era un bebé, pero las reuniones no se podían hacer si faltaba uno de ellos. Ichimatsu se encontraba sentado entre las piernas cruzadas de Karamatsu mientras jugaba con un pequeño peluche de gato que encontraron entre sus cosas balbuceando cosas que a veces les resultaban inentendibles a los demás ahí presentes.

¡Bien, comencemos la reunión táctica de "Ayudar a Ichimatsu a volver a la normalidad"! –habló animado Osomatsu mientras lucía un colorido e hinchado ojo morado en su cara.

Síiii~ -fue la respuesta a coro del tercer, quinto y sexto hermano presentes que tenían también grandes chichones en la cabeza.

Vamos, Karamatsu, quita esa cara hombre que esto es serio – regaño el mayor mientras se cruzaba de brazos y negaba con la cabeza en su dirección.

Chaqueo la lengua a la vez que un tic producto de la molestia se instalaba en una de sus cejas fruncidas, no podía creer la desfachatez que tenía su hermano mayor.

Después de reponerse del shock inicial que le supuso que el más pequeño pronunciara su nombre el mayor lo había tomado en brazos e intentado huir a tierras más seguras dentro de la casa ya que vio de reojo como el mayor de los sextillizos se acercaba tambaleante y con la cabeza gacha al pequeño, pero no lo suficiente para esconder la sonrisa depravada que le bailaba en los labios mientras reía como un loco y murmuraba cosas como "ahora el mío, Ichimatsu… di oniichan"

.

Reacciono lo más rápido que pudo tomando a su hermano entre sus brazos y corrió por su vida y la del bebé Ichimatsu, pero cuando iba a salir de la habitación sintió como unas manos se aferraban a sus pies y casi lo hicieron trasbillar con el niño en brazos, se volteó molesto viendo como Choromatsu y Jyuushimatsu rían como enajenados y se aferraban a sus tobillos con fuerza murmurando lo mismo que el mayor de los Matsuno mientras Totty caminaba lentamente hacia ellos en el mismo estado que los otros, ¿cuándo esto se había vuelto una película de zombies? Pensó asustado cubriendo lo más que podía con su cuerpo a Ichimatsu.

Luego de un rato huyendo por la casa de las rápidas manos de sus hermanos llegó a un punto en que simplemente se vio acorralado y no tuvo más opción que meter al pobre Ichimatsu a un armario mientras arremetía contra los demás.

Gruñó un poco molesto recordando la situación, a él no le gustaba ser violento con sus _brothers,_ los atesoraba demasiado a todos, pero si la situación lo ameritaba él no dudaría en ser el primero en colocar sus puños en posición de ataque. Y porque no decirlo, le molestaba que aquel bastado que tenía por hermano mayor le haya puesto tanta resistencia.

Bien, bien – comenzó Choromatsu viendo la tensión crecer en la habitación entre los dos mayores- El primer punto a tocar en esta reunión es: los cuidados del estado actual de Ichimatsu.

Todos voltearon a mirar al susodicho que estaba felizmente mordiendo una de las patitas de aquel peluche de gato sin preocuparse de nada a su alrededor. Vestía una de las camisetas de manga corta de Karamatsu que lo cubría casi en su totalidad en vez de la sudadera morada que ocupaba cuando Jyuushimatsu lo trajo a casa, puesto que después de noquear a sus hermanos e ir a sacar al pequeño del armario se dio cuenta que el pobre se había orinado encima del susto mojando la sudadera en el proceso. Un buen baño después y se encontraba sentando entre sus piernas con su camiseta.

Creo que tiene hambre –soltó Jyuushimatsu acercándose al bebé y haciéndole morisquetas- ¿Qué comen los bebés?

Pues… ahora mismo por su apariencia y como se expresa Ichimatsu debe tener aproximadamente 1 año y medio, así que no es necesario que se alimente solo de papillas, puede comer sólidos crudos y cocidos – respondió Choromatsu en tono experto, picando la atención de un curioso Osomatsu.

¿Y tú como sabes tanto de bebés, Pajamatsu? –se estiró hacia adelante para poder mirarlo más de cerca con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro

Antes de que el otro se pudiera siquiera quejarse por ser llamado Pajamatsu el de rosa contestó sin apartar la mirada de su smatphone – Detrás de la alacena tiene guardado su "plan de vida con Totoko-chan" y ahí tiene escritos los cuidados del hijo que van a tener juntos desde el día de su nacimiento.

¡T-TOTTY!

La escandalosa risa de Osomatsu se escuchó por toda la casa mientras Choromatsu estrangulaba al menor con la sangre hirviéndole en la cara- ¡Creo que voy a romperme una costilla!

¡Ichimatsu niisan tiene hambre! –habló Jyuushimatsu por sobre el ruido de la sala llamando la atención de los demás quienes se acercaron para ver como el pequeño masticaba con ahínco el dedo índice del quinto Matsuno que mientras tanto lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin importarle que en el proceso el pequeño lo hiciera sangrar.

Quita tu dedo, _my little_ Jyuushimatsu, te esta lastimando – dijo al fin Karamatsu luego de un momento en silencio escuchando la pelea de los otros tres. Quito el dedo de su hermano de la boca del menor viendo perfectamente como los aún grandes y perezosos del bebé le hacían un puchero que le derritió el corazón.

Fue distraído nuevamente por un ruido y cuando miró a sus hermanos nuevamente sus cejas se fruncieron y ahora fue el turno de sus labios de agitarse con un tic de molestia, esperaba que el que Osomatsu y Choromatsu yacieran sobre un charco de sangre y que Totty lo acribillara con su forma frenética de tomar fotos no se volviera una costumbre.

 **~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~**

Iban caminando tranquilos hacía el supermercado de la otra cuadra junto a Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu, los dos últimos iban unos pasos más adelante de él charlando sobre el pequeño Ichimatsu y lo adorable que era mientras el repasaba la lista de compras que tenía en su mano libre puesto que en con la otra sostenía a su hermanito. Varias veces lo miraba de reojo bajo los lentes oscuros y descubrió que, contrario a lo que esperaba, su hermanito en vez de mirar el paisaje no dejaba de verlo fijamente mientras chupaba una de sus manos – Realmente haces que piense que tengo algo en la cara – dijo con una sonrisa apenada a la vez que levantaba sus lentes y los colocaba sobre su cabeza, ganándose una sonrisa preciosa del infante que estiraba emocionado su pequeña manito ensalivada a su rostro.

Habían decidido separarse en dos grupos después de retomar la reunión: uno de los grupos se encargaría de ir con Dekapan a buscar el antídoto y el otro iría al supermercado en busca de comida, algo de ropa y juguetes para Ichimatsu. Osomatsu y Choromatsu conformaban el primer grupo puesto que como su experto en interrogaciones (Ichimatsu) estaba fuera de servicio por el momento, su hermano mayor iría en su lugar haciendo de policía malo y Choromatsu iría del policía bueno, además, cuando le entregó el dinero para ir al supermercado mencionó algo sobre "tranquilos, papá y mamá se encargaran del asunto" mientras se rascaba la nariz en un signo de despreocupación ganándose un fuerte golpe en el estómago de parte de Choromatsu.

Karamatsu niisan, ¡Karamatsu niisan te estoy hablando! –la voz del de rosa lo saco de sus pensamientos- Jyuushimatsu niisan y yo escogeremos la comida, tu mientras tanto ve a la sección de ropa infantil y escoge algo bonito para nuestro hermano. Nada doloroso, por favor.

No te preocupes, _brother, my perfect fashion_ hará el trabajo – sin embargo su sonrisa confiada y el pulgar arriba no inspiraban confianza en el otro que lo miraba apático

Apresurémonos, Jyuushimatsu niisan, si lo hacemos rápido alcanzaremos a salvar a nuestro hermano – dijo comenzando a empujarlo a la sección de vegetales

¡Vegetales!

Sí, sí

Cuando los vio desaparecer entre los anaqueles suspiro sintiendo inmediatamente algo pequeño en su mejilla izquierda, giro encontrándose por quien sabe qué vez en ese día con la mirada brillante de esos grandes y perezosos ojos –Aaaa~ -balbuceó tocando su boca esta ocasión y riendo feliz de su hazaña.

Aaaa~ para ti también –dijo besando la palma de la mano que se apoyaba sobre sus labios, haciendo que el bebé lo mirará a él y a su manita con una mezcla de sorpresa y éxtasis, tanto que parecía que venía con brillitos incluidos. Rió enternecido, su hermanito era realmente adorable

Luego de eso se dirigió rápido a la sección de ropa infantil, lamentablemente como no tenía idea de bebés no sabía por dónde buscar y que tallas escoger. Era un desastre, ¿Cuál era la diferencia de una prenda de 24 meses y una de 2 años? Diablos, no tenía idea de por dónde empezar.

Iba caminando entre los anaqueles de ropa con un Ichimatsu apoyando la cabeza en su hombro con los ojos entre cerrados, al parecer caminar de aquí para allá lo había adormecido. Sonrió un poco viendo la cara somnolienta del pequeño, se notaba a leguas que luchaba por mantenerse despierto.

Él suspiro derrotado, iba a ir a buscar a sus hermanos y les diría a ellos que buscaran algo adecuado para vestir a Ichimatsu hasta que sintió como repentinamente levantaba la cabeza y empezaba a estirarse gimoteando en dirección contraria - ¡Aaam! ¡aaam~!

¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó mirando en la dirección que le apuntaba.

Y lo encontró, era perfecto. Sonrió victorioso levantando aquel pequeño enterito de plushie color violeta con diseño de gatito ¡hasta tenía un gorro con orejas!. Le bastó con verlo agitarse en sus brazos intentando coger la prenda para saber que era el correcto- Bien, llevemos este entonces.

La vuelta a casa había sido tranquila, Jyuushimatsu cargaba la mayoría de las bolsas cantando una alegre canción mientras Totty le sacaba fotos poco disimuladamente al pequeño Ichimatsu que dormitaba acurrucado en su hombro con su enterito ya puesto.

¡Ya llegamos! – anunció Jyuushimatsu al abrir estrepitosamente la puerta de la casa pero no hubo respuesta.

Al parecer no han llegado aún… pobre Dekapan –sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa maliciosa Todomatsu.

Preparemos la cena mientras tanto – dijo Karamatsu mientras entraba a la casa y se dirigía a dejar al ya dormido bebé a la habitación.

¡Omurice! ¡omurice!

Bien, prepararé omurice

¡Yey! –corearon alegres ambos hermanos-

Karamatsu miró la hora en el reloj de la cocina, si bien a ellos cuatro se les había hecho tarde volviendo del supermercado ahora incluso tenia lista la cena y sus otros hermanos no daban ni luces de querer aparecer y él empezaba a preocuparse. Miró la sartén y dio la última vuelta al platillo de huevo cuando el quinto hermano se asomo por la puerta emocionado -¡¿Karamatsu niisan ya vamos a cenar?!

Sí, ve a preparar la mesa

¡Okay! –y volvió a desaparecer.

Sirvió los platos y salió al comedor con ellos en una bandeja donde ya esperaban Jyuushimatsu y Todomatsu sentados - ¡Dos Karamatsus especiales para _my dear brothers!_

¡Omurice! ¡omurice!

Gracias por la comida –dijo el menor sacándole una foto a su plato antes de empezar a comer

Sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo viendo a sus hermanos comer con ganas el platillo que había preparado con tanto amor, miró al costado de la habitación y vio como boca arriba en el futón Ichimatsu seguía dormido, bufó con una sonrisa apenada en el rostro, le pesaba un poco el tener que despertarlo pero debía hacerlo comer un poco al menos, un niño no debería pasar tanto tiempo sin comer. Se acercó despacio y le acarició el flequillo que dejaba ver el gorro del enterito, seguía igual de despeinado que siempre a pesar de ser un niño- Ichimatsu – dijo bajito – Vamos, es hora de cenar…

Lo vio abrir los ojos despacio y cuando se disipo un poco el sueño que nublaba sus ojos le sonrió acercando, como había hecho durante todo el día, las manitas para tocar su rostro- Aaam… Aamashuu

Sí, sí, Amashu vino a despertarte para cenar –dijo divertido y le beso nuevamente las palmas de las manos tomándolo en brazos para llevarlo a la mesa. No sabía que había hecho para ganarse el cariño del Ichimatsu bebé, pero la agradable sensación que se expandía en su pecho le parecía maravillosa.

El niño aún se miraba somnoliento y bostezaba a veces pero le sonreía de todas formas, lo sentó sobre su pierna izquierda cerca de la mesa baja y le acercó su plato de vegetales hervidos y arroz – Adelante, come –le dijo comenzando a comer el mismo de su plato con su mano derecha libre para que lo imitara.

No es justo, se supone que yo debería ser el más lindo de los sextillizos. Eso es trampa Ichimatsu niisan –a pesar de que lo decía en un tono de rabieta la sonrisa boba en sus labios le quitaba todo el peso al reclamo.

¡Niisan debe comer vegetales! –Jyushimatsu agarro con su cuchara unos cuantos vegetales desde el plato del menor para acercárselos a la boca - ¡Di "Ah" niisan!

Nooo –gimoteo mientras negaba con la cabeza con vehemencia estirándose hacia atrás para huir- Nooooo

Hey, hey, vamos, calma los dos –intentaba poner orden Karamatsu pero el niño tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba y tuvo que ocupar sus dos manos para sostenerlo sin correr el riesgo de que se le cayera o se le escapara.

Lo tomó desde las axilas y termino por acercarlo a la altura de su cara solo para ver como dos gruesos lagrimones se colgaban desde sus párpados inferiores amenazando con desatar la tempestad – Oh no no… shh~ no llores – junto sus frentes arrullándolo un momento así en esa cercanía hasta que, como esperaba, las manitas examinando su rostro no se hicieron esperar – Jyushimatsu amablemente quería ayudarte a comer, nada más. No tienes nada de que asustarte – le dio su mejor sonrisa intentando tranquilizarlo pero parecía que el pequeño estaba más entretenido estirando su mejilla que poniendo atención a su sonrisa. Hizo el además de querer bajarlo hacia su pierna nuevamente pero no fue suficientemente rápido para detener lo que sucedió después.

Ichimatsu se había sujetado con fuerza a sus mejillas y antes de que pudiera bajarlo a su regazo este lo jaló hacia su rostro juntando sus labios en un beso casto. Su propia cara de sorpresa hacia competencia con la de grandes ojos dilatados que tenía Jyushimatsu y la de estupefacción de Totty, que del shock había apretado tanto su teléfono celular que la pantalla sucumbió a la fuerza y se hizo pedazos.

Escucharon un gran alboroto en la entrada de la casa y pasos apresurados corriendo hacia ellos.

¡YA SABEMOS COMO DEVOLVERLO A LA NORMALID-

Ambos se quedaron estupefactos en el marco de la puerta corrediza al ver la escena, una voluta de humo había aparecido en frente de Karamatsu segundos después de que fue consciente de los labios sobre los suyos, empezó a toser tapándose con un brazo la boca y la nariz, el humo era muy espeso dificultándole ver y respirar pero ya no sentía a Ichimatsu y comenzaba a desesperarse hasta que algo pequeño se aferró a su otro brazo con el que intentaba despejar esa neblina, visualizó una silueta dentro de aquel alboroto pero no era la misma silueta que había visto durante todo el día

Karamatsu oniichan…- Lo llamo una vocecita suave que no sabía de dónde venía.

Y al fin logro verlo, él y sus otros hermanos, aferrado a su brazo izquierdo mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, un Ichimatsu que aparentaba tener fácilment años. Finalmente levanto su cabecita pelinegra lentamente para mirarlo y al encontrarse de nuevo su mirada se aferro con un poco más de fuerza a su brazo sonriéndole mientras le repetía – Karamatsu oniichan…

¡¿EEEEEH?!


	3. Ichimatsu y la pócima

**Capítulo 3: Ichimatsu y la pócima**

-Bueno, al fin se durmió – soltó Karamatsu saliendo de la habitación a la vez que entre cerraba con cuidado la puerta corrediza que dividía el salón para estar pendiente en cualquier ocasión.

Se sentó junto a sus hermanos en la mesa y una vez más, todos suspiraron juntos. Esta situación era bastante problemática.

-Y bien, ¿qué era lo que decían antes sobre saber la cura Choromatsu niisan? –preguntó fastidiado el de rosa al hermano que parecía ser el más cuerdo de aquella habitación pues los dos mayores se miraban con chispas saliendo de sus ojos.

Justo después de que los hermanos recién llegados presenciaran la escena del beso entre Karamatsu y el pequeño Ichimatsu el mayor de los sextillizos se había lanzado al de sudadera azul en plan de guerra mientras gritaba enfurecido.

-¡KA-RA-MAT-SUUUU! –gritó una vez posicionado a horcajadas encima de él sujetándole por el cuello de la ropa mientras lo zarandeaba.

-¡E-Espera! ¡No es como lo piensas, _brother_! –intentaba sujetar con miedo las manos de su hermano que sostenían su sudadera, le apretaba tan fuerte que estaba empezando a inquietarse por la falta de aire.

-¡¿Y qué es lo que debería pensar, Kusomatsu?!

-¡¿P-por qué estas tan enojado, Osomatsu?! –le gritó en respuesta cuando vio que era inútil intentar aflojar el agarre. Él no había hecho nada malo, todo era un gran malentendido de su hermano o eso pensó.

-¡Se supone que yo debía tener su primer beso, idiota! ¡Iba a esperar a que Ichimatsu fuera un poco más grande, pero tú…! ¡Tú, maldito shotacon! –y sin más lo golpeo en la cara. Por supuesto que rápidamente recibió una fuerte respuesta por parte del otro, que lo veía sumamente molesto, cosa rara puesto que Karamatsu nunca se enojaba por muy mal que ellos lo trataran, pero que no intimidó en lo más mínimo al mayor de los Matsuno, dando inicio así a una pelea sin sentido entre los mayores que solo se detuvo cuando los hipidos de miedo del ahora no tan pequeño Ichimatsu se hicieron lo suficientemente fuertes como para no poder seguir ocultándolos a sus hermanos.

Luego de eso se vieron obligados a pedir disculpas con una estricta reverencia al más puro estilo japonés al furioso Choromatsu que los miraba desde arriba mientras a sus espaldas Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu intentaban calmar al lloroso pequeño.

-Osomatsu oniichan… Karamatsu oniichan no hizo nada malo –habló el niño entre sollozos por primera vez luego de que todo el escándalo se calmara – No… no me gusta que peleen… -y nuevamente aquellos gruesos lagrimones caían por sus mejillas mientras intentaba, sin resultados, limpiarlos con sus manitas tan rápido como caían.

Los dos culpables tuvieron que animarlo diciendo que todo estaba bien mientras se abrazaban por los hombros y reían como si nada hubiera pasado y ninguno de los dos tuviera severas magulladuras o rastros de sangre por toda la cara, finalmente Ichimatsu dejó de llorar una vez que Karamatsu lo levanto en sus brazos y le aseguró un par de veces más que todo estaba bien. Luego de eso los seis se dispusieron a terminaron de cenar entre risas y uno que otro golpe dado con saña bajo la mesa.

Ahora ambos estaban sentados en lados opuestos de la mesa, cada uno viéndose con más recelo que el anterior, se veían bastante magullados a decir verdad, Osomatsu por un lado con las mejillas hinchadas y el ojo morado de aquella tarde ahora tenía una tonalidad mucho más oscura mientras que el otro hermano se veía mucho más entero ya que solo se le veía desarreglado pero el labio inferior roto e hinchado resaltaba en su cara.

-Eres un acaparador – escupió con desdén mal disimulado el primogénito mientras un puchero se instalaba en sus labios.

Las cejas del aludido se fruncieron aún más y su boca hizo una mueca de disgusto, chaqueó la lengua y miró hacia otro lado mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, sabía que si contestaba a su hermano nuevamente iban a terminar enzarzados en una pelea sin sentido y él no quería volver a ver esa expresión compungida en la cara de Ichimatsu, ni menos que fuera su culpa.

-Ya basta ustedes dos. Sobretodo tú, Osomatsu. –el severo tono utilizado por Choromatsu no daba espacio a una negativa, pero Osomatsu y su nulo sentido de la supervivencia ignoraron por completo ese hecho y continuó su berrinche.

-Se supone que también tendría que haberme llamado oniichan primero –dijo con un sollozo mientras notorias lágrimas de cocodrilo colgaban de sus ojos- ¡Ahora también robaste su primer beso! –su antebrazo tapó dramáticamente su cara mientras su monólogo seguía – Eres injusto, Karamatsu.

El aludido no alcanzó a responder cuando un ya muy harto Choromatsu respondió - ¿De qué demonios hablas, estúpido hermano mayor? Eres de lo peor, solo muere.

-¿Que de qué hablo? ¡Es el deber de un buen hermano mayor tener las preciadas primeras veces de sus hermanitos! Ya tengo el primer beso de Choromat- iba a comenzar a enumerar algo con su mano cuando una feroz patada del tercer hijo de los sextillizos en su abdomen lo hizo doblarse sobre si mismo por la falta de aire y el dolor.

Una gota escurrió por la nuca de los otros presentes, realmente su hermano mayor era un idiota suicida.

-¡Choromatu niisan! ¡Dinos la cura para Ichimatsu niisan!

El comentario de Jyushimatsu los trajo a todos nuevamente a la realidad –Tienes razón –volvió a sentarse y con una expresión seria volvió a hablar- Pero no es realmente una cura

-¿Qué quieres decir? –se atrevió a preguntar el de rosa con una expresión inusualmente preocupada.

-Lo que escuchaste, no es realmente una cura y tampoco nos asegura que Ichimatsu realmente volverá a la normalidad.

Por un momento sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones, sabía con certeza que Choromatsu no mentiría con algo así jamás pero aún así se atrevió a buscar algún indicio que le mostrara que aquello era mentira y que se encontraba coludido con Osomatsu para esa broma de mal gusto, lamentablemente la expresión en su rostro le indicó lo contrario. Karamatsu tragó duro – Explícate, Choromatsu.

-Ichimatsu no tomó una poción para entender los sentimientos de otras personas como la vez anterior, esta vez fue una para entender sus verdaderos sentimientos –bajo la cabeza apesadumbrado y calló un momento breve antes de seguir- Eso lo devolvió a su estado de más pura honestidad con el resto y consigo mismo: un niño. Para volver a la normalidad es necesario que acepte sus propios sentimientos, eliminar todas las trabas que tiene entre él y su verdadero yo. Una vez supere algunas, ira recuperando la edad que tenía cuando tomara la pócima.

\- ¿Eso es bueno no? Significa que Ichimatsu puede volver a la normalidad –hablo por primera vez esperanzado el de sudadera azul, sintiendo que por fin veía la salida de aquel túnel.

-¡Cierto! Ichimatsu niisan puede volver a ser adulto

-¡Ichimatsu niisan será otra vez Ichimatsu niisan!

Los tres se sonreían con confianza hasta que Choromatsu tomó la palabra de nuevo -¿Acaso no lo recuerdan? – podían notar claramente un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos- Ni siquiera cuando ocurrió lo de Nyanko pudimos lograr que fuera honesto siendo que era su mejor amigo.

-Ngh… -abatidos agacharon la mirada, no lo querían aceptar pero Choromatsu tenía razón, Ichimatsu realmente podía ser muy terco y si esto se trataba de hacerlo ser sincero aunque sea consigo mismo iba a ser un esfuerzo titánico y aún así era probable que les costara un buen tiempo lograrlo.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la puerta entreabierta que dividía la habitación, con la esperanza de que al abrir aquella delgada barrera de papel y madera se encontrara su hermano, el huraño, arisco, de humor ácido y amante de los gatos que ahora les hacía tanta falta.

-¿Pero no es una buena señal que ya haya habido un cambio el mismo día que bebió la pócima?

La voz del mayor de los sextillizos los sacó de su ensoñación y atrajo las miradas del resto para verlo recostado sobre su costado mientras se picaba la nariz despreocupadamente ¿hace cuanto había vuelto en sí? – Eso quiere decir que Ichimatsu ya está poniendo de su parte, nosotros no podemos darnos por vencidos en el comienzo ¿no creen? –la sonrisa animada que les dedicó volvió a subir la moral de los hermanos que no tardaron en responder más animados.

-¡A veces si suenas como un hermano mayor, Osomatsu niisan!

-¡Sí! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Ichimatsu niisan a volver a ser Ichimatsu niisan!

-Si cooperamos entre todos es posible que lo logremos

-Nuestros corazones unidos por nuestro _little_ Ichimatsu pueden crean un _miracle_

-Sigues siendo un dolor en el trasero, Karamatsu

Las risas de todos no se hicieron esperar, al fin había vuelto el ambiente distendido que los caracterizaba y se sentía bien volver a ser los de siempre después de aquellas horas de locura, con una pequeña excepción, la cual casualmente se encontraba parada en el marco de la puerta desaliñada y frotándose los ojos intentando despejarse el sueño.

-Tengo pipí…

-¿Eh? –respondieron a coro los cinco hermanos a aquella inocente afirmación sin atinar a reaccionar puesto que los había dejado en blanco.

-Pipí… -repitió nuevamente el niño haciéndolos reaccionar y colocar caras de espanto que lo hicieron bajar la mirada con la amenaza implícita en el rostro de querer llorar mientras apretaba en un puño su pantalón del pijama.

-¡Ah! ¡S-sí, claro! –Karamatsu fue el primero en salir del shock inicial y correr hacía el niño para tomarlo en sus brazos y luego dirigirse hacia el baño a toda velocidad ante la mirada atónita del resto.

-¿D-desde cuando Karamatsu esta tan preparado para hacerse cargo de un niño? –Osomatsu preguntó al aire lo que casualmente rondaba por la cabeza desde hace un rato desde que toda esa locura comenzó.

 **~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~**

Después de que volvieran del baño, al que por cierto llegaron por poco, se encontraron con que sus hermanos ya habían puesto el futon en la habitación y se preparaban para ir a dormir.

-Oh, ya volvieron –dijo Choromatsu colocándose la parte superior del pijama.

-¡Ichimatsu, duerme con oniichan! –gritó Osomatsu intentando abalanzarse sobre su hermanito con los labios y los brazos estirados hacia el niño que, afortunadamente, seguía en los brazos de Karamatsu, siendo detenido por Choromatsu desde la gorra de su sudadera

-¿Qué eres? ¿Un acosador?

-¡Claro que no! Solo quiero dormir al lado de mi lindo Ichimatsu –decía en un irritante tono meloso intentando sin éxito alcanzar al pequeño.

Karamatsu volvió a sentir por milésima vez en el día que aquel molesto tic se instalaba en su ceja y nuevamente gracias a su hermano mayor.

-Quiero dormir con Karamatsu oniichan… -habló bajito pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el otro lo escuchara.

La cara descolocada que tenía Osomatsu en ese momento era impagable, tanto que Totty raudo y veloz no tardó en inmortalizarla con su celular antes de que reaccionara. Él no solía reírse de sus hermanos pero en ese preciso momento la sonrisa que quería asomársele en los labios era muy difícil de ocultar igual que el pequeño sonrojo de felicidad que sentía arder en su cara. Y si los demás hubieran sido más observadores habrían notado que detrás de los lentes oscuros, que aún traía puestos, sus ojos se habían cristalizado un poco producto de aquella explosión de euforia que le inflaba el pecho. Se sentía tan bien ser elegido por su hermano, pero no por cualquiera, por Ichimatsu.

Los puños de Ichimatsu apretando la camiseta en su pecho llamaron su atención y lo distrajeron del melodrama que su hermano mayor había comenzado- Bien, es hora de dormir –le sonrió mientras caminaba hacia su lado del futon y lo sentaba sobre la cubierta para empezar a ponerse su pijama. Se dio la vuelta para dejar sus lentes y chaqueta en una esquina de la habitación junto a su otra ropa cuando nuevamente la vocecita de su hermano lo llamó.

-Karamatsu oniichan, uhm… -dijo esquivando su mirada nervioso y estrujando sus dedos nervioso

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele el estómago? –se acerco nuevamente al pequeño colocándose en cuclillas y lo vio negar efusivamente con la cabeza -¿Entonces?

-Es que… ¿T-tú también quieres dormir conmigo, oniichan? –levantó la cabeza al fin para mirarlo y podía ver en sus ojos expresada la preocupación que le causaba que él no estuviera de acuerdo con su decisión. Parpadeó un poco sorprendido antes de bufar risueño para esconder la carcajada producto de la ternura que se le atoraba en la garganta e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que, contrario a relajar al pequeño, lo puso más nervioso al punto que sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse y su boca se transformaba en un puchero

-¿Entonces no quieres…?

-¡No! No me refiero a eso –se apresuro a aclararle cuando las primeras lágrimas iban a comenzar a caer y que se apresuro a limpiar con su pulgar ¿acaso Ichimatsu lloraba tanto de pequeño? No podía recordarlo - Claro que podemos dormir juntos, siempre lo hemos hecho así ¿no recuerdas? –la pequeña cabecita volvió a negar efusivamente y cayó en cuenta que quizás el pequeño Ichimatsu no tenía todos los recuerdos que poseía el Ichimatsu de mayor.

-¿Entonces está bien? –dijo más calmado con un sonrisa discreta en su rostro mientras se frotaba contra la mano con la que le había limpiado las lágrimas. "Parece un gatito", pensó el mayor con ternura antes de responderle.

-Sí, está bien –asintió con la sonrisa más confiada que tenía para transmitirle de una vez por todas la seguridad que al parecer el pequeño no tenía.

-¡No, no está bien! –ese grito los sacó de su pequeña burbuja y se giraron para encontrar a Osomatsu mordiendo dramáticamente un pañuelo –¡No es justo, Karamatsu! El más amado aquí debo ser yo, yo soy el mayor –sollozó dramático y ahí estaba, nuevamente el maldito tic en su ceja -¡Choro-chan, haz algo! –gritó lanzandose al regazo del susodicho.

-¡Quítate, estúpido niisan!

-¡Porque no puedes ser así de lindo, Choromatsu!

-¡Idiota, tenemos la misma cara!

Bufó un poco harto de la actitud de Osomatsu y aprovechó el alboroto para terminar de vestirse al igual que los demás y se acercó al futon para acostar a Ichimatsu pero este había ido hacia el lado de los dos hermanos menores que se mantenían alejados de drama que causaban el primer y tercer hermano.

-Buenas noches, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu –dijo para después darles un rápido beso en la mejilla, alejándose igual de rápido que como llegó, dejando a ambos con la mandíbula desencajada por la sorpresa.

Se acercó con pasos indecisos a Choromatsu que estaba recostado sobre su espalda y apoyado en sus antebrazos con Osomatsu aferrado a su regazo, ambos siguiendo sus movimientos con la mirada, expectantes, después de que observaran la escena anterior–B-buenas noches, Choromatsu oniichan… Osomatsu oniichan –y repitió la misma acción antes de huir, presa de una súbita timidez.

En medio de la sorpresa general que se adueño de todos, se acercó a un Karamatsu que lo miraba shockeado y que boqueaba sin decir nada realmente, como pez fuera del agua, lo miraba de reojo mientras entre sonrojos y jugueteos de sus manos se armaba de valor –Buenas noches, Karamatsu oniichan –y, como en un deja vú, sintió unas manos pequeñas que se aferraban a sus mejillas y lo atraían hacía unos labios que, aunque le costara admitirlo en un principio, esperaba que se volviera una costumbre encontrarse.


	4. Por favor, vuelve pronto a la normalidad

Capítulo 4:

Arrugó la nariz unas cuantas veces y abrió perezosamente los ojos para buscar la fuente de aquella molesta luz que le pegaba directamente en la cara y le impedía seguir durmiendo ´con tranquilidad, solo para descubrir que la fuente era un tímido rayo de sol se colaba a través la cortina mal cerrada, chasqueo la lengua irritado pero ni lento ni perezoso se volteó hacia su costado derecho para evitar la molesta luz y disfrutar unos minutos más de relajante sueño. Cualquier otro día se habría levantado a cerrarla caballerosamente para que el sol no alcanzara a molestar a sus _brothers_ pero esa mañana se sentía particularmente cansado y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta, se encontraba un poco molesto con los demás.

La noche anterior luego de que Ichimatsu lo besara en los labios él irremediablemente quedo boqueando como pez fuera del agua y con gran parte de su sangre acumulándose, sin poder evitarlo, en su rostro y orejas producto del shock que le produjo el repentino acto de amor "fraternal" del pequeño que después lo miraba tímidamente de reojo y jugueteando con sus dedos índices.

 _ **~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~**_

 _\- ¡AAAAAAAAH!_

 _El grito del resto de los Matsuno había seguramente levantado hasta los vecinos que dormían unas cuantas cuadras apartados de su casa._

 _\- ¡LO ESTAS VOLVIENDO UNA COSTUMBRE, MALDITO KUSOMATSU!_

 _\- ¡¿POR QUÉ A NOSOTROS EN LA MEJILLA?! ¡¿ACASO NO SOMOS DIGNOS?!_

 _\- ¡¿POR QUÉ ICHMATSU NIISAN?!_

 _Pero solo Osomatsu fue el que saltó cual fiera a su presa sobre él evitando su inminente huida mientras veía como los demás rodaban desquiciados por el piso sosteniéndose la cabeza y escupiendo algo, que él esperaba no fuera espuma, por la boca_

 _\- Ka – ra – mat – su…_

 _\- E-Espera, Osomatsu… -podía ver un aura oscura rodeando a su hermano acompañando la sonrisa de depravada maldad en su rostro_

 _\- ¡¿Acaso esa maldita pócima tiene cierta afinidad por ti, Kusomatsu?! ¿¡Con quién te aliaste y cuanto pagaste para esto?! ¡¿Cuántos primeros besos vas a robarte, eh?! – lo zarandeaba con fuerza desde la sudadera mientras le gritaba cerca de la cara. En ese momento su hermano le recordaba ligeramente a un delincuente pensó fugazmente en medio de la conmoción._

 _\- ¡Y-Yo no hice nada, tú lo viste! -contestó contagiándose de la histeria de sus hermanos, se estaba molestando y ya podía ver como la pelea que habían tenido aquella tarde se repetía._

 _\- ¡¿Entonces ese beso no fue nada, eh?!_

 _\- ¡Sabes que no! ¡Ichimatsu quizás no sabe porque lo hizo!_

 _Lo escuchó gruñir e inmediatamente después sintió un fuerte golpe en su frente que le hizo cerrar los ojos producto del dolor – Argh… ¿Qué crees que haces…? – abrió sus ojos para encontrar los de su hermano mirándolo a centímetros de su cara, en un comienzo pensó que todo este show se debía a otra de sus infantiles escenas de celos pero la furia que ardía en sus ojos no parecía ser parte de la broma. Estuvieron así por un momento que le pareció más largo de lo que fue en realidad hasta que por un segundo lo vio abrir la boca e inmediatamente cerrarla, casi como si se pensara dos veces lo que iba a decir, aunque no pudo decirlo con certeza pues el otro habló rápidamente después de eso._

 _\- ¡Entonces bésame, no te mereces los primeros besos de Ichimatsu! – le tomó otro segundo donde parpadeo aturdido antes de darse cuenta de que la decisión estaba tatuada en las palabras de Osomatsu y otro más pasó hasta sentir como las manos que antes lo aferraban con fuerza de su ropa para zarandearlo ahora lo atraían con la misma intensidad que él jalaba hacia atrás huyendo con espanto de los labios de su hermano que se estiraban en su dirección._

 _\- ¡¿Qué haces, Osomatsu?! ¡D-detente! -miró hacia sus hermanos buscando ayuda más solo vio como los otros lo miraban fijamente y repetían como mantra algo respecto a un beso indirecto, acercándose con pasos lentos y risas desquiciadas hacía su ya acorralada persona. Y esta vez estuvo seguro de que su grito atravesó más allá que unas simples cuadras lejos de su casa._

 _\- ¡AAAAAAAAAH!_

 _ **~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~**_

Se removió incómodo al sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda debido al recuerdo de la noche pasada y se encogió un poco en su lugar apretando el abrazo que tenía sobre el pequeño cuerpo que se aferraba en sueños a su pecho, decidido a distraerse agudizo el oído y se dispuso a escuchar la respiración del menor. Sonrió un poco al escucharla larga y pausada, quizás lo único que mantenía en común con el Ichimatsu en su forma normal era lo profundo de su sueño.

Finalmente abrió los ojos para mirarlo dormir, su expresión era tan relajada que hacía que sus facciones relajadas lo hicieran parecer más pequeño de lo que era ¿Cuántos años tenía ahora? ¿Cuatro? No lo sabía con certeza, no era experto en niños, quizás si le preguntaba cuando despierte sería capaz de responderle. Sin proponérselo realmente su mano izquierda comenzó a pasearse con delicadeza en rostro ajeno, pasando desde el corto y despeinado flequillo sobre su frente hasta sus mejillas regordetas, picándolas ligeramente para darse cuenta con sorpresa que era lo más suave que había tocado.

El recorrido de sus dedos fue a parar finalmente a la delgada línea que formaban sus cejas, su pulgar se paseó por sus párpados cerrados y sonrió un poco culpable al verlo arrugar el entrecejo y arrimarse un poco más a su pecho buscando, inconscientemente, alejarse de aquello que lo molestaba en sueños.

Lo arrulló contra su cuerpo con suaves golpes en su espalda y un tarareo débil, pero aún en medio de aquella cálida escena donde era protagonista no pudo evitar pensar fugazmente que le gustaría que fuera el Ichimatsu normal el que estuviera así entre sus brazos. Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza fue que nuevamente cayó rendido al mundo de los sueños.

 **~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~**

\- … Karamatsu

\- Hm… - inconscientemente se tapó la cabeza con el futón, se sentía muy cansado ese día y realmente quería dormir unas horas más.

\- ¡Karamatsu!

Entre abrió los ojos con lentitud y se demoró en salir del cómodo lugar que le ofrecía el futón para ver de quién era la voz que lo llamaba, pero tuvo que parpadear muchas veces hasta lograr identificarlo - ¿Choromatsu?

\- El desayuno está listo, levántense los dos -ordenó de brazos cruzados mientras los miraba severo desde arriba, ahora que lo veía bien su hermano menor traía puesto el delantal de su madre y una espátula en una de sus manos.

Se sentó con pereza y bostezó con ganas mientras se desperezaba rascándose la cabeza, miró a su lado derecho y podía ver el pequeño cuerpo acurrucado sobre si mismo y con la misma respiración pesada de hace un rato, hasta sentía un poco de lastima anticipada de despertarlo.

\- Vayan a la cocina en 10 minutos o no habrá desayuno para ustedes – fue lo último que dijo Choromatsu antes de salir por la puerta y dejarlos solos en la habitación.

Ahora que examinaba la habitación un poco más despierto se dio cuenta que sus otros hermanos no estaban en el futón, lo que quería decir que se habían despertado hace un rato y por alguna razón los habían dejado seguir durmiendo. Bostezó una última vez estirando sus brazos hacía arriba haciendo crujir su espalda en el proceso, suspiró con placer después de su hazaña y ahora que había tomado total conciencia sobre que estaba despierto podía darse a la tarea de despertar al pequeño a su lado.

\- Ichimatsu ¡ _good morning_! -dijo mientras lo sacudía levemente del hombro obteniendo solo un gemido lastimoso en respuesta– Vamos, _Kitty_ , es hora de desayunar ¿no tienes hambre? – le hablaba mientras le acariciaba el cabello en un vago intento por controlar el aún rebelde cabello de su hermano con sus dedos.

\- Hmm… -apretó los ojos un momento antes de comenzar a parpadear múltiples veces en un intento por acostumbrarse a luz y enfocar su entorno al mismo tiempo - ¿Karamatsu oniichan?

Demonios, había olvidado lo de oniichan y lo había pillado desprevenido.

Con vergüenza tuvo que apartar la vista del pequeño que ahora se incorporaba lentamente frotándose sus ojos puesto que nuevamente se le habían subido los colores a la cara. Carraspeo en un intento por recomponerse sin embargo aun sentía arder la punta de sus orejas.

 _\- ¡Y-Yes! ¡Good morning, baby!_

Lo vio bostezar somnoliento, aunque inmediatamente después le dedicó una sonrisa que le dio un involuntario vuelco al corazón – Buenos días, oniichan

\- ¿V-Vamos a desayunar? -se estaba volviendo una terriblemente mala costumbre el tartamudear, eso no le hacía verse cool.

No necesito más que la efusiva afirmación del niño con su cabeza para alzarlo en brazos y emprender su camino a la cocina.

\- Quiero comer el desayuno de Okasan – comentó casualmente Ichimatsu entre sus brazos mientras jugueteaba con el cuello de su pijama y él no pudo más que sonreír ante el hecho de que esta pequeña versión de su hermano aún mantenía ese apego infantil hacia su madre.

Estaba seguro de que sus padres iban a estar realmente feliz de tener un niño pequeño nuevamente en casa.

Llegaron al primer piso de la casa siendo recibidos de inmediato por el aroma delicioso del desayuno recién hecho, ya podían saborear el arroz caliente en su boca antes de doblar por el marco de la puerta. Pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver a solo a sus hermanos dentro.

\- Veo que se tomaron su tiempo – comentó Choromatsu viéndolos de reojo frente a la estufa para seguir prestándole atención a lo que tenía en el sartén.

\- Buenos días – saludó a sus hermanos siendo imitado luego por Ichimatsu y se dirigió a tomar asiento al costado de una silla que estaba convenientemente equipada con dos cojines para dar altura, misma donde deposito a su hermanito ayudándolo a acomodarse correctamente para quedar cerca de la mesa y que no corriera riesgos de caerse.

\- Buenos días, Karamatsu niisan, Ichimatsu niisan~ - los saludo Totty de vuelta despegando brevemente los ojos de su celular.

\- ¡Buenos días, Karamatsu niisan! -respondió efusivo Jyushimatsu balanceándose hacia atrás de la silla mientras levantaba los brazos- ¡Buenos días, Ichimatsu niisan!

\- ¡No te balancees, Jyushimatsu, vas a caerte! -le regañó Choromatsu apagando el fogón de la estufa y sirviendo los huevos fritos que había preparado en un plato.

\- ¡Pero es divertido! – decía mientras seguía balanceándose y riendo divertido

\- Jyushimatsu, has caso a tu madre

\- Sí, Otôsan -respondió obediente al tiempo que dejaba de balancearse

\- ¡Que Osomatsu no es tu padre, maldita sea! – contestó furioso mientras dejaba el plato en medio de la mesa y la golpeaba al mismo tiempo con un puño - ¡¿Podrías dejar de hacerte el interesante con ese periódico y esa taza de café?! ¡Solo estás viendo porno a escondidas y bebiendo cerveza en una taza!

\- Moo~ No eres nada divertido, Choro-chan~

\- Tsk, eres un idiota – respondió escuetamente sentándose finalmente en el extremo más alejado de Osomatsu mientras intentaba ignorar su berrinche – Bien, vamos a comer.

\- ¡Gracias por la comida! – dijeron todos a coro o eso creyeron hasta que escucharon la vocecita de Ichimatsu responder después de ellos.

\- Gracias por la comida -quizás era su voz, sus ojos brillantes o la manera infantil en que juntaba sus manos para agradecer o una combinación de todo lo anterior lo que les instaló a todos una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

Ah, esa atmósfera es tan refrescante.

\- ¿Esta bueno? -indagó curioso Choromatsu sentado a su lado, ansioso por escuchar una respuesta positiva.

\- Di la verdad, Choromatsu niisan, solo quieres que te elogie y así subir tu ego.

A pesar del comentario del de rosa el asentimiento efusivo y los grandes ojos con brillos incluidos en el menor hicieron que Choromatsu gritara eufórico, como si se tratara de alguna de sus idols, provocando que a los demás les resbalara una gota desde la sien al ver cómo el otro intentaba ofrecerle más comida al niño. Definitivamente quería que lo elogiara.

\- ¿Ichimatsu niisan puedes comer con palillos? -preguntó Totty dándose cuenta como el pequeño había agarrado la cuchara a pesar de tener un juego de palillos a su costado.

Ichimatsu dudó un momento antes de responder – No lo sé…

\- B-bueno, no tienes que forzarte a hacerlo si no puedes -se sentía un poco mal después de verlo dejar de comer efusivamente para mirar fijamente los palillos a su costado – Quizás en el almuerzo podamos enseñarte ¿está bien?

\- Sí, está bien -respondió recuperando el ánimo rápidamente y sonriéndole con arroz en la comisura de los labios, mismo que fue rápida y eficientemente limpiado por un atento Karamatsu.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes, niisan?

La pregunta dicha por el amarillo los tomó por sorpresa, si bien era algo que todos se preguntaban no se atrevían a hacer la pregunta por miedo a la respuesta ¿Ichimatsu sabría lo que pasó? ¿Conservaría las memorias de sus veinte años o solo de los que representaba al momento de transformarse? Tragaron duro y expectantes vieron como el cuarto de los hermanos agachaba la cabeza y parecía buscar la respuesta en su pequeña cabeza hasta que levanto unas de sus manos hacia ellos.

\- Cinco… -dijo mostrándoles tres de sus dedos levantados.

\- Ah, Ichimatsu, ese es el número incorrecto de dedos -mencionó Karamatsu intentando sonar lo más neutral posible mientras procuraba esconder la sonrisa que amenazaba por aparecer en sus labios haciéndole poner una mueca extraña que corrigió carraspeando – Déjame ayudarte – tomó su manita entre las suyas e hizo que estirara los dedos que faltaban para completar el cinco – Listo, ahora si son cinco, _Kitty_ – termino dedicándole una radiante sonrisa acompañada de un pulgar arriba en señal de aprobación.

\- Sí -le miró sonriente y podría jurar que había un leve rubor en sus pómulos del menor justo antes de que bajara la vista y se dedicara a hurgar con la cuchara su tazón de arroz. Pero entonces algo pareció aparecerse repentinamente en la cabeza de Ichimatsu puesto que todos notaron como su cuerpecito dio un leve salto antes de girarse a todos y preguntar con un inusual entusiasmo en su voz- ¿Dónde están mamá y papá?

Era cierto, él tampoco sabía porque su madre no estaba en casa siendo que era aún de mañana. Y era curioso además que estuvieran desayunando en la cocina, no lo proceso correctamente cuando despertó pero ahora que lo notaba era extraño. Era sabido que desde hace años cuando ellos empezaron a crecer, la cocina había quedado delegada a sus padres y ellos comían en su propia mesa que instalaban en la sala. Miró a sus hermanos buscando respuestas y se espantó un poco al ver sus caras, le recordaba a cuando Hatabou comenzó su negocio de carne y ellos se preguntaban de dónde provenía.

Jyushimatsu se había tapado la boca y sus pupilas se habían dilatado tanto que parecían los ojos de un gato de noche, por otro lado, podía ver como Todomatsu y Choromatsu sudaban a mares con unos espeluznantes ojos blancos y estáticos en sus asientos mientras Osomatsu miraba hacia otro lado mientras reía nervioso y se rascaba la nuca.

No le podían decir que sus padres los había abandonado.

Quizás exageraban y no los habían abandonado, pero tampoco podían decirle al Ichimatsu de cinco años que mientras dormía profundamente su madre se había desmayado al ir a despertarlos esa mañana y ver a uno de sus hijos transformado nuevamente en un infante y que su padre, en un estado casi catatónico, la había cargado cual cadáver hacia la salida y les había gritado que iban a tomarse unas largas vacaciones. No, seguramente eso dañaría el frágil corazón de su hermano.

Karamatsu veía con horror como lo que esperaba fuera una tranquila mañana en donde podrían esforzarse por el bienestar de su hermano se derrumbaba antes sus ojos después de una inocente pregunta.

"Ichimatsu, apresúrate en volver a la normalidad, por favor"

 **EXTRA -**

Ese día realmente no era su día, había perdido el dinero que traía realmente rápido en el pachinko. Ni siquiera obtuvo una pequeña ganancia como para comprar la boleta de apuestas más barata del hipódromo.

-Tsk, ahora tendré que inventar una excusa sobre cómo desapareció el dinero de Choromatsu – dijo en tono fastidiado mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y caminaba fastidiado hacia casa. "Quizás si hay alguien en casa que pueda prestarme dinero hehe" pensó más animado y sonriendo satisfecho ante su propia ocurrencia.

El camino a casa le resultó más corto de lo que imaginó que sería, abrió la puerta sin cuidado y antes incluso de anunciar su llegada se fijó con desgana que no había zapatos en el descanso de la entrada - Aah~ justo cuando esperaba que hubiera alguien en casa – suspiró derrotado y sin ganas de salir a buscar a nadie para conseguir dinero, quizás tendría que enfocarse en su plan B: quedarse en casa leyendo manga.

Subió a paso lento las escaleras pero un ruido a mitad de camino le hizo agudizar el oído mientras se acercaba a paso lento a la puerta. Sonrió con algo de malicia pensando en que posiblemente se tratara de Choromatsu en medio de la faena.

Se posicionó con cuidado frente a la puerta y pegó el oído dispuesto a entrar y sorprenderlo en la mejor parte solo para su disfrute personal. Con esa idea en la cabeza centró toda su atención en el ruido dentro de la habitación.

"¿Eh? ¿Un llanto?"

Retiró el oído de la puerta con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro. No, quizás estaba escuchando mal. Sacudió la cabeza y nuevamente se acercó enfocándose totalmente en sus sentidos.

\- Karamatsu… Karamatsu…

"¿Ichimatsu…?"

El llanto desgarrador se intensificó para luego ahogarse, por lo que podía suponer debido a una almohada o alguna tela. Su corazón dio un vuelco y en su estómago se instaló una incómoda sensación mientras escuchaba el desolador desahogo de su hermano menor.

Apretó los puños con frustración luego de que lo escuchara nuevamente llamar a su otro hermano con una voz irreconocible por la desesperación de su llanto.

"¿Qué demonios pasa, Ichimatsu?"

FIN CAPÍTULO 4 -

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Realmente muchas gracias por leer esta historia y haber llegado hasta aquí junto conmigo!

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo de esta semana y que nos veamos en el próximo :D


	5. Después de todo

Después del incidente del desayuno, el día había transcurrido con relativa tranquilidad. Relativa puesto que, si bien ya se habían acostumbrado un poco al hecho de que Ichimatsu había vuelto a ser un niño, habían olvidado algo importantísimo respectivo a la edad en la que se encontraba estancado actualmente, la tan temida edad de los por qués.

El primero en ser atacado sin piedad había sido Choromatsu, quién a duras penas había sido capaz de manejar la insaciable curiosidad del ya más hablador Ichimatsu.

 **~ O ~** _ **FLASH BACK**_ **~ O ~**

 _\- ¿Dónde fueron mamá y papá, Choromatsu oniichan? – preguntó inocentemente el niño mientras le entregaba sus platos ya vacíos a su sonriente hermano mayor, dejándolo sin pretenderlo, estático en su lugar._

 _Quizás debido a que eran sextillizos y compartían una especie de clarividencia respecto a lo que sentían los demás en situaciones excepcionales, fue que los otros cuatro hermanos allí presentes fueron capaces de sentir el escalofrío recorrer su espalda y el sudor frío correr por la frente del otro. No pudieron más que sentir lastima al ver como sus labios y pupilas temblaban intentando idear una excusa convincente para el niño._

 _\- Verás, uhm… ellos fueron a un… -buscó con la mirada a sus hermanos, desesperado por algo ayuda, solo para darse cuenta de que la cocina se encontraba vacía, los habían dejado solos. Se mordió la lengua con un gesto de furia mal disimulada, esos malditos iban a pagársela._

 _\- ¿Oniichan?_

 _La voz de su hermano lo trajo de vuelta a su encrucijada y le ponía aún más nervioso la mirada fija y expectante que mantenía sobre él – Ellos, bueno… Es gracioso porque verás, uhm… Hahaha -comenzó balbuceando, intentando darle a su cerebro más tiempo, hasta que un ataque de inspiración le llegó como caído del cielo- ¡Ellos están de vacaciones! -tendría que agradecerle al irresponsable de su padre después, aunque este ni supiera el porqué de su agradecimiento._

 _\- ¿Por qué? -le vio ladear la cabeza visiblemente confundido antes de volver a hablar - ¿ya no vamos de vacaciones juntos?_

 _-Uhm… eso es porque… - ¡No se le ocurría nada, demonios! Y la mirada de su hermanito lo inquietaba aún más ¿es que este niño acaso no parpadeaba? Volteo la cabeza mordiéndose el labio, maldita la hora en que se ofreció a recoger los platos para parecer un hermano responsable ante los ojos de Ichimatsu – E-eso es porque ya somos adultos y nos pueden dejar solos en casa sabes ¡hahaha!_

 _Reía histriónicamente mientras aún sudaba frío y sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente a la cara, le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca mentirle tan descaradamente a un niño, pero no tenía de otra, no podía decirle que habían escapado porque él había vuelto a ser un niño dejándoles toda la responsabilidad a ellos._

 _-Oh, ya veo… ¿Y volverán pronto? -ahora si volteo a mirarlo solo para verlo mirarse los pies, los cuales balanceaba lentamente y lo que más le permitían los cojines sobre los que estaba sentado._

 _-Sí, lo harán -afirmó, quizá con demasiada seguridad en la voz, pero la suficiente como para hacer que le niño le mirara levemente sorprendido para inmediatamente asentir emocionado dedicándole una amplia sonrisa._

 _Ah, su hermanito era adorable, ahora sentía su envidia hacia Karamatsu bien justificada._

 _Se acercó a él para acariciarle el cabello con una sonrisa boba en el rostro – Por eso mientras oniichan te cuida, debes ser un buen niño ¿sí? -le vio asentir nuevamente ya más animado y se dio por satisfecho, colocó las manos en su cadera y bufó feliz de haber salido bien parado de aquella incómoda situación sin la ayuda de los inútiles que tenía por hermanos - ¡Bien! vamos a limpiar esto para ir con los demás – había comenzado a arremangarse su sudadera cuando escuchó nuevamente la voz del que sería su perdición por la próxima hora._

 _\- ¿Por qué Osomatsu oniichan te llama Okasan, oniichan?_

" _Voy a matar a ese maldito"_

 **~ O ~** _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_ **~ O ~**

Milagrosamente había logrado dejar satisfecho a Ichimatsu con sus respuestas, lo suficiente como para lograr que subiera a la habitación con los demás, sin embargo, el precio a pagar había sido alto o eso alcanzaron a deducir puesto que había llegado a la habitación en un estado deplorable y con ojos vacíos, casi muertos, jurando venganza.

La siguiente víctima había sido Osomatsu, para el disfrute personal de Choromatsu. El niño se había acercado a él con ojos chispeantes de emoción al verlo leer un manga antiguo que, al parecer, reconocía.

\- ¡Oh! Así que el pequeño Ichi-chan gusta de la buena literatura -dijo con su característica sonrisa socarrona mientras le invitaba a sentarse entre sus piernas para continuar la lectura – _"¿Qué sucederá ahora, Detective? ¡Hemos perdido toda pista del sospechoso!"_ -dijo imitando la voz de alguno de los personajes haciendo reír a Ichimatsu que alternaba la mirada entretenido entre el libro frente a él y su hermano.

Algunos efectos especiales, cortesía de Osomatsu, y diálogos después llegaron a una escena de suspenso que mantenía al pobre niño sosteniendo nerviosamente sus diminutos puños sobre su pecho – _"¡Detective, espere! ¡El sospechoso es… !"_... ¿¡Eh?! ¿Así termina el capítulo? Vaya mierda -dijo enfurruñado lanzando el manga a un lado mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre la cabecita del pequeño Ichimatsu que lucía igual o más decepcionado que él por aquel final.

\- Cuida tus palabras frente al niño, estúpido niisan

\- ¡Pero Choromatsu…!

\- ¿Quién era el sospechoso, Osomatsu oniichan? -preguntó con la emoción brillando en sus ojos a un desprevenido Osomatsu.

\- ¡Él policía, por supuesto! -dijo con total seguridad mientras chocaba su puño contra la palma estirada de su otra mano.

\- ¿Por qué?

"Oh no" pensó cuando vio de reojo la maliciosa sonrisa que bailaba en los labios del tercer hermano al tiempo que un incómodo silencio se instalaba en la habitación donde también estaban los demás. Los miró con una sonrisa esperanzada más solo alcanzó a ver a cuatro pares de ojos devolviéndole la mirada indiferente justo antes de cerrar la puerta corrediza de la habitación. La traición dolía.

Después del mayor de los sextillizos el siguiente en caer había sido Todomatsu, cuando se le ocurrió decir en voz alta que una de las aplicaciones de su smartphone no andaba bien, teniendo luego que explicarle de principio a fin el porqué y la función de cada una de las funciones de su celular. Inmediatamente después de que el menor lograra salir vivo del interrogatorio al que fue sometido la siguiente víctima había sido Jyushimatsu quién, al verse sometido a tanta presión, había caído fulminado al suelo con los ojos en blanco y humo saliendo de su cabeza.

Cuando había llegado al lado de Karamatsu este ya estaba preparado para lo peor y a la vez estaba ansioso, lo miraba furtivamente bajo sus lentes oscuros procurando esconder su ansiedad variando su mirada cada cierto tiempo desde el espejo en su mano hacia el niño que bebía tranquilamente de su vaso de jugo. No se veía con intenciones de entablar una conversación con él y eso lo desanimaba un poco ¿tal vez ya había saciado su curiosidad con el interrogatorio hacia sus hermanos? Sí, eso debe ser.

O tal vez era porque él no le resultaba interesante a su hermano menor.

El pensamiento, aunque fugaz, reverbero con tanta fuerza en su conciencia que su pecho se contrajo dolorosamente dificultándole respirar por un segundo.

\- ¿Karamatsu oniichan?

Giro sorprendido al sentir unas pequeñas manos apoyarse ligeramente en su antebrazo, la mirada preocupada que le dirigía Ichimatsu le hizo entrar en razón y sacudió su cabeza intentando despejarse de malos pensamientos. Se sentía estúpido pensando cosas como esas aun cuando él había sido el primer apoyo de Ichimatsu, tal vez esa era la razón por la que no había preguntas para él, porque posiblemente el pequeño se sentía realmente cómodo con junto él.

\- Estoy bien, _Kitty_ \- dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas le acaricio la cabeza haciendo que el pequeño cerrara los ojos disfrutando de la caricia. Ensanchó su sonrisa al ver el gesto del niño, realmente parecía un gato pequeño.

Debía dejar de preocuparse por cosas insignificantes como esa, en ese poco tiempo bajo el efecto de la pócima Ichimatsu ya le había demostrado que en el fondo era valioso para él, así que esa incómoda sensación de opresión en su pecho no significaba nada.

… No era nada, ¿no es cierto?

 **~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~**

El día había finalizado más rápido de lo esperado, entre bromas y discusiones cotidianas principalmente protagonizadas por un despreocupado Osomatsu. La cena había sido especialmente animada, entre las morisquetas de Jyushimatsu dedicadas exclusivamente a hacer reír a un pequeño Ichimatsu que se debatía entre si seguir riendo a carcajadas u obedecer a un enfadado Choromatsu y mantener la compostura.

Restaba decir que, nuevamente, él casi no había tenido oportunidad de participar en la escena. Mentiría si decía que no estaba un poco celoso de que su hermanito ahora estuviera sentado entre el tercer y quinto hermano y no a su lado, pero eso no haría su ánimo flaquear, cómo le habían dicho hace un día atrás no podía acaparar para siempre a Ichimatsu y, lamentablemente, él no era el único hermano del pequeño.

Suspiro por lo bajo escudándose detrás de otra escena de morisquetas que hacían carcajear a los demás y enfadar a Choromatsu, casi se había acostumbrado a que el pequeño dependiera de él, tal vez esa era la sensación que se concentraba en su pecho en ese momento.

\- ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si mañana vamos al centro comercial? -propuso inusualmente animado el menor de los sextillizos.

\- Es buena idea, podremos aprovechar de hacer las compras de la semana también – aprobó con un asentimiento Choromatsu mientras limpiaba la boca del niño a su lado.

\- ¡Baseball!

\- ¡Pasemos a las carreras de caballos!

\- ¿Acaso eres un idiota? Ahí solo pueden entrar mayores de edad -respondió mordaz el de sudadera verde mientras lo miraba amenazante, aún no olvidaba lo de esa mañana y parecía que no lo iba a dejar pasar.

\- Entonces pachinko

\- ¿¡Acaso no me estas escuchando!? -golpeo la mesa enfurecido al tiempo que se levantaba para agarrar al mayor por el cuello de su sudadera para zarandearlo violentamente.

Aprovechó el inicio de la nueva discusión para mirar al menor comer, le causaba gracia la manera como agarraba la cuchara para comer curry y las ganas con las que comía ensuciándose toda la boca en el proceso. Sonrió antes de levantarse y tomar con sus dedos algunos granos de arroz de su mejilla para llevarlos a su propia boca – Tenías algunos granos aquí en la mejilla -explicó señalando su propia mejilla cuando los ojos del niño lo miraron ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal para después bajar la mirada avergonzada.

\- Gracias, oniichan

Ah~ se sentía grandioso ser llamado oniichan.

Asintió feliz antes de seguir comiendo otra vez, cuando algo importante le vino a la cabeza repentinamente - ¿Y tú que quieres hacer mañana, Ichimatsu? -preguntó mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos sorprendiendo a su hermanito.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Es cierto, Ichimatsu niisan! ¿Dónde quieres ir mañana? ¿Al parque? ¿La heladería? Aunque ahora hace algo de frío… ¡¿Qué tal la tienda de crépes?! -habló Todomatsu quien se veía extremadamente animado haciendo planes.

\- Podríamos pasar a ver algo de ropa para Ichimatsu también, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estará en esa forma. Debemos dar gracias a que la última transformación agrando también aquel pijama que compraron la última vez, pero no puede vestir eso todo el tiempo -meditó el tercero de los sextillizos mientras una mano reposaba en su barbilla.

\- ¡Juguemos baseball, Ichimatsu niisan!

Karamatsu miraba la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro, todos sus hermanos se veían bastante más animados con la situación, incluso Ichimatsu los miraba con una sonrisa de circunstancia instalada en los labios. Le hubiera gustado que el niño contestara su pregunta antes de que sus otros interfirieran y no se limitara a responder que mientras estuviera con todos el estaría bien en cualquier lugar.

Bajó la mirada a su plato, le hubiera gustado también tener el valor de sobreponerse a la voz de sus hermanos y proponerle a Ichimatsu ir a su lugar favorito o ir a comer algo que le gustara, sin embargo, con un nudo en la garganta tuvo que admitirse que no sabía lo básico sobre aquel pequeño que ahora estaba sentado frente a él asintiendo condescendiente a los planes que los demás hacían para él sin preguntar su opinión.

La hora de dormir llegó rápidamente mientras se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, habían acordado que el día de mañana irían a los baños públicos, por lo que ese día se turnarían en parejas para entrar a la bañera. Los primeros en entrar habían sido Choromatsu y Osomatsu, quien fue prácticamente arrastrado de su oreja para que alejara sus depravadas manos de su hermanito, los segundos habían sido los menores de los sextillizos y, por último, a él le había tocado entrar junto con Ichimatsu.

\- ¿Esta bien así? - consultó mientras frotaba con shampoo el pelo del relajado niño sentado frente a él procurando que la espuma no llegara a sus ojos.

\- Hmm… -fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta y tuvo que asumir que fue positiva puesto que comenzó a cabecear somnoliento.

\- Vamos, no te duermas, vas a ahogarte en la bañera si te duermes ahora – dijo sin malicia alguna, pero por cómo se levantaron repentinamente los hombros del pequeño acompañado de la mirada asustada que le dio entendió que quizás no fue la mejor manera de decirlo y tuvo que pasar los próximos quince minutos intentando convencerlo de lo contrario.

El baño terminó sin mayores incidentes con ambos a semi vestir en el piso del baño, con él concentrado en el proceso de secar cuidadosamente el cabello del menor cuando su tímida vocecita inundó el húmedo aire del cuarto - ¿Puedo peinarte, Karamatsu oniichan?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Si no quieres está bien – dijo volteando a ver al otro lado, con esa cara de enfurruñado que juraría hace siglos no veía y que le lleno de una deliciosa sensación de deja vu. Sonrió animado mientras quitaba la toalla que descansaba en su cabeza y le acercaba al niño el peine que descansaba en el borde del lavabo.

\- Sorpréndeme con tu talento – dijo guiñándole el ojo a la vez que agachaba la cabeza a su altura para que el menor no se esforzara demasiado en llegar a su cabello.

Lo vio asentir animado y con los ojos brillantes de emoción contenida, era sorprendente lo fácil que ese rostro infantil le hacía dar vuelcos al corazón. Cerró los ojos entregándose totalmente a las manos, que tímidas, peinaban su cabello.

\- ¿A-así está bien, oniichan? – tartamudeo bajo mientras el peine pasaba casi con miedo por su cabeza. Levantó levemente la vista para sonreír ante la vista de un concentrado Ichimatsu, le fascinaba como sus cejas casi se tocaban en el centro de su frente mientras calculaba casi milimétricamente donde debía pasar el peine otra vez.

Tomó ambas manos recibiendo un gemido de sorpresa como respuesta, deposito el peine nuevamente en el lavabo y acerco las manos, ahora desnudas, a su cabello húmedo – Así está mejor – lo miró una última vez a la cara sonrojada por el calor del cuarto de baño o, quién sabe, lo inesperado de la situación.

\- … Me gusta tu cabello, Karamatsu oniichan – no supo si lo dijo para él o simplemente pensó en voz alta, aun así, se permitió carcajearse bajo para no romper la burbuja en la que se habían enfrascado nuevamente.

\- Somos sextillizos, Ichimatsu, tenemos el mismo cabello.

Con los ojos cerrados como estaba casi podría jurar que el niño había negado repetidas veces con la cabeza – El de oniichan es más suave – y como si quisiera demostrar en algo su punto ocupo sus manos para peinarlo hacia atrás antes de obligarlo a levantar la cabeza suavemente desde la barbilla – Así se ve más guapo también – finalizó sonriéndole con esa sonrisa preciosa que le obligaba a mostrar todos sus dientes y volvía sus ojos dos delgadas líneas oscuras y brillantes.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿de dónde había aprendido eso? Más tarde tendría que hablar seriamente con Todomatsu para que dejara de enseñarle cosas inapropiadas aprovechándose que era solo un niño. Claro, una vez que el sonrojo que se había instalado en sus mejillas dejara de nublarle hasta la vista.

Este niño definitivamente iba a matarlo.

Luego de eso habían salido del baño rápidamente y cuando los demás le preguntaron el porqué de lo rojo de sus mejillas culpó a un repentino sofoco a causa de pasar mucho tiempo dentro del baño.

\- Voy a salir un momento, _brothers_. La noche llama a este _guilty_ _guy_ a unirse a-

\- Jyushimatsu termina de cambiarte, no andes desnudo con ese bate de baseball. Todomatsu… ¡Todomatsu! ¿podrías dejar tu celular de lado? Ya vamos a dormir, recuerda que Ichimatsu es un niño y debe descansar apropiadamente -los regañó mientras terminaba de cerrar aquel pijama de plush violeta de gatito en un somnoliento Ichimatsu que bostezaba con ganas.

\- Chicos, hagan caso a su madr- el mayor no alcanzó a terminar la frase pues un furioso Choromatsu había saltado cual felino directamente a su cuello.

\- ¡Que te calles, maldita sea!

Aprovechó el caos para salir al corredor y tomar aire para intentar finalmente calmar a su agitado corazón, con la palma de su mano en su pecho se preguntó si era físicamente posible que Ichimatsu haya escuchado el palpitar acelerado de su corazón en el baño pues él lo sentía latir con tanta intensidad que su cuerpo entero aún vibraba por completo a su compás.

Se sentía feliz que todos aquellos pensamientos que llenaron su cabeza aquella tarde solo fueron malos presentimientos orquestados por los recuerdos que la actitud de su hermano hacia él le habían dejado. O eso pensó.

Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos había escuchado cómo Choromatsu había obligado a Osomatsu a colocar el futón mientras el reñía a los dos menores que, probablemente, estaban arrodillados en un lado de la habitación con el severo Choromatsu frente a ellos. Sintió algo de lastima por ellos pero si entraba ahora es probable que también lo regañaran por nada y no quería terminar castigado como su hermano mayor, él no era idiota.

Iba a entrar cuando escuchó como desde dentro su hermano mayor volvía a pedirle con esa irritante voz melosa a Ichimatsu que se acostara a su lado, pero algo en su interior le dijo que era mejor esperar afuera.

\- ¡Vamos, Ichimatsu~! ¡Duerme con oniichan o oniichan va a llorar! -lloraba dramáticamente mientras rodaba por el futón recién armado haciendo berrinche.

\- Aterrador – dijo Jyushimatsu con sus ojos nuevamente dilatados mientras con sus manos tapaba su boca.

\- Tienen razón, es repugnante – secundó el menor de los sextillizos al lado de su hermano mientras miraban la escena desconcertados. Si su hermano mayor ya tenía un increíble complejo de hermanos con ellos que rondaban por la veintena este se había salido de control cuando el cuarto de ellos se había vuelto un niño nuevamente. Ellos también podían ver como el niño en brazos de Choromatsu parecía indeciso sobre cómo reaccionar al escándalo del, que se suponía, tendría que ser el más maduro de los seis.

\- Bien…

\- ¡¿Está bien?! -gritó dejando de rodar sobre si mismo para arrodillarse sorprendido ante la respuesta del niño que solo asintió corroborando su respuesta - ¡Yahooo! -gritó emocionado elevando sus brazos en señal de victoria.

\- Ichimatsu ¿estás seguro? está bien que no quieras dormir con este idiota, no dejes que te presione con su rabieta – le dijo al niño que hacía el amague de querer bajar de sus brazos al futón – Recuerda que Karamatsu está a punto de volver y que…

Una vez con los pies en el tatami el niño interrumpió su discurso negando suavemente con su cabeza aunque sin mirarlo a los ojos – Está bien si no es con Karamatsu oniichan.

\- Ichimatsu…

Desde fuera de la habitación un estupefacto Karamatsu apretaba inconscientemente la tela sobre su pecho mientras un fugaz pero doloroso pensamiento hacía eco en su cabeza con tanta fuerza que se sintió mareado.

Después de todo, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Ichimatsu le dejase atrás nuevamente.

 **FIN CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Agradezco nuevamente a aquellos que siguen la historia y que me han dejado reviews haciéndome sabes su opinión ; ^ ; Hacen a este pequeño corazón acelerarse de felicidad 3

¡Lamento la demora por este capítulo! La universidad me había consumido en trabajos y exámenes -cries- Muchas gracias por la espera y su apoyo, de verdad, me hacen extremadamente feliz ;;

Sin más que añadir, espero que nos veamos nuevamente en esta u otra historia.

¿Reviews?


	6. No me dejes

Capítulo 6:

Había un extraño ambiente que se había apoderado de la casa desde la noche anterior, no sabían si se podría definir como malo pues no había peleas o discusiones, era más bien una pesadez que se instalaba sobre sus hombros sin que pudieran evitarlo y los llenaba de incomodidad, aunque nada pasara. Era simplemente... extraño.

Y si tuvieran que ponerse de acuerdo para establecer el momento exacto desde que comenzó, todos concordarían en que fue justo después de que Karamatsu había vuelto a la habitación.

El segundo hermano había entrado a la habitación justo cuando el alboroto que causaba Osomatsu estaba en su pleno apogeo, abrazando y frotando su rostro con el del niño que solo cerraba sus ojos con los mofletes sonrosados e intentaba vagamente apartar un poco a su eufórico hermano mayor. Los otros presentes en la habitación se tensaron en sus lugares esperando lo peor, es decir, que alguna de aquellas discusiones que ya se habían vuelto rutinarias se repitieran y, por la misma razón, se mantuvieron quietos y callados en su lugar. Ya habían aprendido por la fuerza que la mano dura del de sudadera azul realmente era digna de temer cuando quería hacerse entender.

Aunque al entrar su rostro solo se adornó con su típica sonrisa radiante y, además, para el asombro de los tres menores, se dedicó a alabar el hecho de que Ichimatsu ya se llevaba mejor con sus otros _brothers._ Tampoco hizo un alboroto como lo esperaban cuando Osomatsu le comunicó con emoción que Ichimatsu dormiría a su lado esa noche, simplemente asintió con la misma sonrisa y se acercó al niño a acariciar su cabello deseándole buenas noches para finalmente ir a la esquina del futón y comenzar a acomodarse en el sitio que originalmente le pertenecía al pequeño.

Los tres espectadores se miraron entre sí atónitos, parpadearon repetidas veces y volvieron a mirar hacia el futón esperando que en cualquier momento se desatará la batalla campal de los mayores para que ellos pudieran suspirar aliviados sobre la normalidad del asunto. Pero no sucedió y solo se dedicaron a mirarlos como si a ambos, especialmente al segundo hijo, les hubiera salido otra cabeza.

\- ¿Qué esperan? ¿No eras tú el que nos regañaba para acostarnos pronto, Choromatsu? - preguntó burlón con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro mientras terminaba de acomodar al niño en el sitio a su costado derecho.

\- Sí, ya voy. -salió de su aparente estado de estupor e invitó a los otros dos, que seguían igual de sorprendidos que él mismo, a acostarse.

\- Aterrador - corearon sus hermanos menores y, aunque reticente, no pudo hacer nada más que darles razón.

\- Bien, buenas noches - dijo en voz alta antes de apagar la luz, dedicándole por última vez una mirada extrañada a Karamatsu que en ese momento le daba la espalda bajo las sábanas.

La mañana también había transcurrido sumergida dentro de aquella aura de incomodidad, aunque pareciera que el único que no se percatara resultaba ser el mayor de todos ellos. Habían despertado relativamente temprano, como ya habían hecho planes no era productivo desperdiciar valiosas horas del día durmiendo como los vagos que eran, o algo así había dicho Choromatsu.

El primer evento extraño fue el no encontrar a Karamatsu al despertar, aunque no le dieron mayor importancia realmente puesto que lo encontraron en la planta baja preparando el desayuno acompañado de esa irritante sonrisa de la noche anterior.

\- ¡Buenos días! -saludó energético Jyushimatsu mientras se acercaba presuroso hacia la estufa a ver que era lo que preparaba su hermano.

\- Oh, buenos días, _my little_ Jyushimatsu ¿acaso la luna te arrullo en tu sueño ayudándote a reponer tu espíritu?

\- ¡Sí, dormí bien!

Los recién llegados Choromatsu y Todomatsu miraron la escena extrañados, podrían jurar que Karamatsu no estaba siendo él mismo pero no podían especificar el por qué.

\- ¿Ya va a estar el desayuno, Karamatsu? ¡Tengo hambre! - dijo el mayor mientras se sentaba a la mesa y bostezaba sin pudor alguno.

\- ¿Podrías al menos ofrecerte a poner la mesa, no crees? -le dio un golpe en la nuca - ¡¿podrías dejar de picarte la nariz en la mesa?! ¡Eres asqueroso! -gritó ya irritado.

Bufó intentando calmarse y comenzó a preparar la mesa para el desayuno como forma de distraerse, empezó arreglando una de las sillas para que Ichimatsu estuviera cómodo con la altura, se sentía un poco mal por el día anterior ocupar el lugar de Karamatsu al lado de su hermanito, así que ahora preparo todo como el primer día. Colocó las manos en sus caderas satisfecho y fue a despertar al menor que seguía durmiendo cuando le avisaron que el desayuno ya estaba listo. Fue en ese momento que el segundo evento extraño ocurrió.

Ya había entrado a la cocina con el taciturno Ichimatsu frotándose los ojos en sus brazos y siendo saludado por todos que ya se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos puestos, excepto Karamatsu que seguía sirviendo el desayuno y ni siquiera se había volteado a verlos. "Extraño", pensó, le dejó en la silla que había preparado para él asegurándose que estuviera suficientemente cerca y no corriera peligro de caerse, sin embargo, al momento en que iba enderezarse y dirigirse a su asiento frente al niño se dio cuenta que este ya se encontraba ocupado por alguien más.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Karamatsu?

\- ¿Pasa algo, _brother_? - y nuevamente aquella irritante sonrisa hacía acto de aparición.

\- Bueno, yo pensé que... -observó al niño en el asiento frente a él que le devolvía la mirada confuso y negó con la cabeza - No, olvídalo.

Definitivamente algo extraño pasaba, miró el completo desayuno en frente suyo y a su costado los palillos azules de su hermano, sabía que Karamatsu era despistado, pero desde que se regían por el código de colores era imposible que confundieran sus cosas y él claramente había colocado este puesto en la mesa para su doloroso hermano mayor. Lo miró comer animado con unos llamativos palillos de color verde que destacaban entre sus dedos y sintió aquella incómoda aura sobre su cabeza volverse más densa, y por los rostros preocupados que le daban los dos más jóvenes de los sextillizos supo que él no era el único en darse cuenta de que algo pasaba.

 **~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~**

Caminaban por el centro comercial mirando de manera distraída los escaparates de las tiendas, se sentía un poco extraño tener a su hermano mayor aferrado a su mano, aunque para el resto de las personas solo fuera un niño de cinco años acompañando a su padre o algún familiar.

\- Ichimatsu niisan ¿Qué te parece si vamos a esa tienda de peluches? -habló animado mientras indicaba con su dedo el llamativo escaparate de brillantes colores de la tienda, pero el niño solo miro cabizbajo en la dirección y asintió desganado, quizás solo para darle en el gusto.

Frunció los labios en un puchero y suspiró por milésima vez desde que habían dejado la casa, miró hacia atrás e hizo contacto visual con el de camisa verde que le miraba con gesto preocupado respondiéndole con una suave negación de cabeza, haciendo que el otro solo suspirara igual que él había hecho segundos antes.

Era una escena que venía repitiéndose desde antes que salieran de casa, específicamente desde que Karamatsu había anunciado que no los acompañaría ese día. La cara de sorpresa de todos no se hizo esperar, pero fue él quien primero se atrevió a cuestionar al mayor.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no vas a acompañarnos, Karamatsu niisan?!

\- Bueno, yo ya había hecho planes para hoy.

\- ¡Ir a acosar mujeres al puente no es hacer planes!

Infló las mejillas enfadado, él ya tenía planeado todo, al menos su estúpido y doloroso hermano mayor hubiera tenido la delicadeza de avisarle antes.

\- Lo siento, Totty. Los compensaré luego, lo prometo -sonrió apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca en un vago intento de disculpa.

Miró a sus otros hermanos un tanto preocupado buscando ayuda para convencer al mayor de lo contrario, aunque solo se encontró con la mirada consternada de un pequeño Ichimatsu, al cual pareciera que la noticia le sentó como balde de agua fría. Quizás no lo había demostrado la noche anterior, pero realmente pareciera que le hacía ilusión salir con sus hermanos, especialmente con aquel que ahora se negaba.

\- ¿Oniichan no viene? -preguntó lo más alto que su sorpresa le permitió apretando sus diminutos puños con expectación.

\- Lo lamento, Ichimatsu - fue lo último que respondió ante la mirada atónita de los cuatro hermanos restantes.

El resto del camino hasta el centro comercial Osomatsu y Jyushimatsu se lo habían pasado intentando animar al pequeño sin resultados aparentes, obteniendo como respuesta una discreta sonrisa de circunstancia del niño. Choromatsu lo había intentado también, entre suaves caricias al rebelde cabello del menor y sonrisas conciliadoras pero con los mismos resultados que los otros. Finalmente, él también se había ofrecido a intentarlo, aunque con suerte había logrado que el cabizbajo niño le prestara atención.

Se arrodilló ante el niño picando uno de sus mofletes y sonriendo una vez que había llamado por completo su atención - Ichimatsu niisan ¿te gustan los crépes? -y como suponía el niño lo miró confuso ladeando la cabeza, probablemente aun no sabía que eran y tomaría eso a su favor - ¿Oh, no lo sabes? -dijo malicioso con un dedo sobre sus labios mientras miraba hacia arriba provocando que la chispa de curiosidad se encendiera en los ojos de su hermano.

\- Qué... ¿Qué son los crépes, Todomatsu?

\- Totty esta bien, niisan

\- T... T-Totty... -respondió con la mirada baja, avergonzado, esperando que el otro lo hubiera escuchado ¡Era un apodo vergonzoso! Parecía el de alguna chica.

Todomatsu sonrió cuando le escuchó, al parecer su hermano mayor era así de tímido desde pequeño, aunque espero que le volviera a ver a los ojos para responderle.

\- ¡Son un hechizo! -dijo acercando su rostro al del pequeño con un mano al costado de sus labios, como si estuviera susurrándole un secreto.

\- ¿Hechizo?

"¡Bingo~!" se dijo a si mismo, triunfante, cuando la mirada del pequeño esperaba atenta con la emoción brillando en aquellos grandes y oscuros ojos, tan idénticos a los suyos propios. Asintió confiado, mirando hacia todos lados antes de proseguir, aumentando el suspenso para el niño que solo tragó saliva sonoramente - Son un hechizo que te ayuda cuando tiene un mal día o quieres que algo bueno pase.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Algo así como un deseo? -se había acercado a él con los puños en el pecho, interrogándolo con emoción.

Asintió efusivamente, contagiado por la nueva energía que irradiaba de su hermano. Se podría decir que ya casi no sentía celos de la ternura de su hermano. Casi.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¡Hm! ¡Vamos!

 **~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~**

\- Oye... ¡Hey, infeliz!

Volvió súbitamente a la realidad gracias al grito de su amigo y parpadeo muchas veces intentando enfocarlo, solo para sorprenderlo mirándolo con reproche detrás del mesón. Daba gracias a que no se había quitado los lentes oscuros o hubiera descubierto que se había quedado dormido mientras le hablaba.

\- Ya estas ebrio ¿no deberías irte a casa?

Lo miro un segundo, con una pausa dramática antes de responderle chasqueando sus dedos - _No chance!_

Recibió el chasquido del más bajo como respuesta seguido de una seguidilla de insultos que le hicieron cerrar los ojos mareado, quizás Chibita tenía razón y si había bebido demasiado.

A fin de cuentas, había pasado todo el día con él, incluso le había ayudado a armar su puesto de oden arriesgándose a que el más bajo quisiera hacerlo su aprendiz una vez más. Pero notenía otro lugar al que ir y tampoco quería estar solo.

Esta mañana había huido como un cobarde y si el alcohol le ayudaba a olvidar, aunque sea un poco, pues bienvenido sea. Sin embargo, hubiera deseado que le ayudara a alivianar la culpa que sentía al recordar la cara dolida que Ichimatsu le había dado esa mañana.

Pero él no estaba dispuesto a ser dejado de lado otra vez. Por eso prefería cortar por lo sano y no hacerse ilusiones vacías en donde finalmente Ichimatsu y él comenzaban a tener una buena relación y, que irremediablemente, iba a terminar con él siendo dejado cruelmente atrás y siendo reemplazado por alguien más.

Podía parecer una actitud infantil, pero él realmente se sentía feliz siendo de utilidad para su hermano, especialmente para el que se caracterizaba por tratarlo de forma violenta y exteriorizar de manera poco suave su desagrado hacia su persona. Por el mismo motivo prefería ahorrarse el dolor de apreciar el momento exacto en que el menor comenzaba a dejarlo de lado. No obstante, no contaba con que quizás doliera más el intentar ignorar al causante de su discordia que la misma separación, su único consuelo era que sus otros hermanos podrían hacerse cargo perfectamente de su hermanito sin su intervención. Lo que le hizo plantearse, en ese estado reflexivo que crea el alcohol, si era realmente necesario que él regresara a la casa.

\- Karamatsu... ¡Oi, imbécil! ¡Otra vez estas ignorándome!

Se sobresalto cuando lo sujetaron súbitamente de la camiseta encontrándose en el otro extremo a su amigo claramente molesto mientras fruncía las cejas intentando lucir amenazador, más se sorprendió cuando lo soltó y le depositó con molestia un vaso de agua frente a él - Bebe esto y lárgate. Tsk, ya va a ser cerca de la media noche.

¿Se había hecho tan tarde? Tomó de un solo trago el vaso que le sirvió su amigo y se despidió con un gesto de la mano a un Chibita que solo le sonrió cómplice y le deseo un buen retorno a casa. Ya tendría que agradecerle de alguna manera cuando estuviera sobrio.

El camino a casa había sido brumoso y algo largo puesto que, sin pretenderlo, se había metido tambaleando por callejones extraños. Y cuando finalmente hubo llegado no se sorprendió de ver las luces apagadas, era obvio que no iban a esperarlo.

Entró con todo el cuidado que le permitía la torpeza que se había apoderado de sus piernas solo para que la luz de la entrada se prendiera repentinamente, haciéndole doler la cabeza producto de la súbita luminosidad - Creía que ibas a llegar más temprano.

\- ¿Choromatsu? -dijo destapando ligeramente sus ojos, los que había cubierto con el antebrazo.

\- ¿Esperabas a alguien más? - espetó severo mientras se cruzaba de brazos apoyándose ligeramente en la pared continua a él - Estuvimos esperándote para ir a los baños públicos.

Oh, cierto, habían acordado para ir juntos.

Intentó disimular la dificultad que tenía para mantenerse en pie y fingir estar lo menos alcoholizado posible para responderle - Hm... lo siento, _brother_ , quizás mi travesía se extendió más de lo planeado.

\- No juegues conmigo, Karamatsu. ¿Sabes que Ichimatsu te espero toda la tarde?

Ah, diablos, su hermano menor si que era bueno haciéndolo sentir culpable.

\- No fuiste con nosotros y él había traído algunas cosas que eligió para ti, estuvo esperando a que llegaras para mostrártelas.

Se quedo boquiabierto procesando lo dicho lo más rápido que el exceso de alcohol en su sangre le permitía. Más no se permitió ilusionarse. así que suprimió aquellas oleadas de felicidad que amenazaban con expandirse desde su estómago al resto del cuerpo.

\- Bueno, me aseguraré de agradecerle mañana temprano. No te preocupes - le sonrió mientras rascaba el costado de su cabeza en un signo de despreocupación que hizo que su hermano menor cambiara drásticamente su rostro a uno enfurecido.

\- ¡Tú...!

\- Choromatsu

La voz del mayor de los sextillizos hizo que ambos voltearan a verlo - ¿Qué pasa? Van a despertar a los menores con tanto alboroto -dijo colocando las manos en su cadera una vez llegó al lado de Choromatsu - ¡Karamatsu, hombre! ¿Acaso te bebiste todo el pueblo? Apostaría que dejaste a Chibita sin cerveza para los próximos días -rió socarronamente mientras uno de sus dedos rascaba bajo su nariz al tiempo que se acercaba a darle unos amistosos palmetazos en el hombro, descolocando no solo al aludido - Más te vale darte un baño antes de entrar a la habitación, apestas a cerveza. Vamos, entra.

\- Pero niisan...

\- Choromatsu - para sorpresa del mencionado, se volteó a mirarlo serio a la vez que le daba la espalda a Karamatsu, haciéndolo sobresaltarse. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con los mayores?

\- Bien - soltó después de un rato de estupefacción - pero que no haga ruido al entrar a la habitación o patearé su trasero fuera de la casa otra vez - fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse molesto escaleras arriba y siendo seguido de cerca por un despreocupado Osomatsu.

Suspiró amargamente mirando el reloj de pared, marcaba las una de la mañana, debería darse prisa o iba a hacerse más tarde y él ya no quería más problemas. En el interior agradecía haberse encontrado con Choromatsu nada más entrar pues el miedo a su sermón le había quitado significativamente la borrachera.

Toda la ropa que traía puesta termino irremediablemente en el cesto de la ropa sucia, no sabía cómo no se había dado cuenta del hedor que despedía y se sintió afortunado de no vomitar gracias a él. Abrió el grifo de agua con calma y se sumergió completamente bajo el chorro de agua tibia, gimiendo placenteramente al sentir el agua desentumecer sus músculos agarrotados por la mezcla de frío y alcohol.

Fue cuando comenzó a sentir la culpa carcomerle las entrañas, había sido un idiota.

Un idiota con Ichimatsu y con sus hermanos, se había comportado como un egoísta velando solo por su propio bienestar ¿Qué importaba si Ichimatsu le dejaba atrás? No podía esperar que su hermano estuviera atado a él para siempre, eso era una parte misma de crecer, ellos mismos lo habían experimentado en carne propia creándose propias identidades muy distintas a los demás. Si era parte del ciclo que debía vivir para volver a su forma original estaba bien, lo aceptaría gustoso y conservaría los maravillosos recuerdos como su tesoro más valioso, procurando siempre hacer más con el Ichimatsu normal, de su edad.

Se disculparía con todos apropiadamente mañana en la mañana, aunque su misión principal era hacerlo con Ichimatsu para que así su conciencia dejara de flagelarlo con el recuerdo de la mirada que le dirigió aquella mañana. Con esa idea rondándole la cabeza salió del cuarto de baño sintiéndose mucho más limpio y ligero de conciencia.

Su plan original era bajar a la cocina por un vaso de agua y un analgésico que previera una futura resaca, pero como siempre, nada salía como él lo esperaba.

Entró encontrándose con una nota escrita a mano con una caligrafía difícil de entender en un principio, pero legible de todos modos: "Traje un crépe para ti, oniichan. Buenas noches". El corazón le dio un doloroso vuelco mezcla de culpa y felicidad. No, idiota era poco, había sido un maldito desconsiderado. Pensó en todo el lío que debió ser para sus hermanos traer un crépe a casa para no negarse a la petición del niño y sonrió algo divertido a la escena de su cabeza.

\- ¿... oniichan?

Saltó de sorpresa en su sitio, presa de un pre-infarto, y se giró rápido solo para ver la pequeña silueta que se tallaba los ojos aún aturdido por el sueño - Ichimatsu, es tarde ¿Qué haces despierto?

\- Baño... - fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta de un adormecido Ichimatsu, que al verlo con la nota en sus manos se alarmó haciéndole brincar para después moverse a toda prisa hacia el refrigerador - ¡El hechizo!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué hechizo? - se preguntó confundido dejándolo hacer mientras le veía moverse en la cocina.

\- Totty me dijo que los crépes tenían hechizos

\- Ah, ¿Totty te dijo eso? - el niño asintió y el solo pudo sonreír, le causaba gracia el ingenio del menor de los sextillizos, por algo era el gran manipulador que era - ¿Y exactamente que hechizo es? - indagó curioso mientras se acercaba a ayudarle a alcanzar aquel postre que se encontraba en un lugar más alto de lo que podía alcanzar.

\- Hm... -frunció el entrecejo intentando recordar su conversación con el de rosa- Un hechizo que te ayuda cuando tienes un mal día o quieres que algo bueno pase. B-Bueno... algo así - balbuceo poniéndose tímido repentinamente una vez le hubo dado el postre al mayor.

\- Ese es un buen hechizo - dijo enternecido acariciándole la cabeza - ¿Y cómo lo hago funcionar?

\- Tienes que pedirlo, como un deseo cuando des la primera mordida - le contestó haciendo los gestos mientras le hablaba.

Miró con detenimiento a su hermanito y sus ojos emocionados cuando hablaba sobre ese curioso ritual, finalmente, le acercó el cono de papel con el postre en su mano al tiempo que se arrodillaba en frente de él - ¿Y que te parece si te regalo mi deseo? Esa sería mi disculpa por no poder salir con todos hoy - intento sonar lo más caballeroso posible, aunque se arrepintió al instante al ver como los ojos del niño frente a él se aguaron repentinamente - ¿I-Ichimatsu?

\- ¿Oniichan no quiere su deseo?

\- No es eso - tartamudeo sin saber realmente que decir ¿Qué había hecho para hacerlo llorar ahora? - Pensé que te gustaría tener dos deseos en un día ¿no sería maravilloso?

Pero sus vagos intentos por animarlo no evitaron que las lágrimas comenzaran a descender rápidas desde aquellos ojos que lo miraban inundados de reproche y tristeza - ¿K-Karamatsu oniichan me odia?

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Claro que no te odio! - intentó limpiar aquellas lágrimas que parecían clavársele, cual agujas, sin piedad en el corazón, pero solo recibió un suave manotazo que alejo la mano de su rostro, dejándole congelado en su sitio y sin saber que hacer.

\- Yo... yo pedí esta tarde que oniichan volviera a casa pronto para que pudiéramos compartir el crépe que traje para él - la voz rota del niño acompañado de sus pobres intentos por limpiar sus lágrimas con ambas manos le caló tan hondo en la conciencia que su cuerpo reaccionó por inercia, abrazando al pequeño con tanta fuerza que por un momento creyó que no sería capaz de dejarle respirar, pero los hilos de la voz quebrada por el llanto volvieron a llenar sus oídos a la par de sus manitas que se aferraban con fuerza de su pijama por la parte del pecho - Pero oniichan no llegó... aunque espere mucho... ¿oniichan me odia?

\- ¡No te odio! - gritó con fuerza intentando enterrar la pequeña figura de su hermano en su pecho, como si intentara protegerlo de algo.

Protegerlo de él mismo.

Sentía tanto dolor que las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos le ardían en las mejillas, pero estaba bien, era su castigo por haberse comportado como un maldito imbécil y herir a una de sus personas más importantes - No te odio, Ichimatsu...

Sintió el cuerpo en su pecho convulsionarse presa del llanto que ocultaba enterrando el rostro en su pecho y se sintió morir, su mismo llanto se intensificó ligeramente por lo que se mordió la lengua como auto castigo, él no era el que la estaba pasando peor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y acercó su cabeza a la del niño que se aferraba a él para susurrarle - Lo siento tanto, Ichimatsu... ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que me perdones? Por favor, dime que es lo que este estúpido hermano tuyo tiene que hacer.

Pasaron segundos, sino minutos, hasta que sintió las manos aferradas a su pecho liberar su agarre brevemente solo para colocarlas alrededor de su cuello - No me vuelvas a dejar, oniichan... Por favor no me dejes - dijo con su infantil voz una vez hubo separado el rostro de su pecho y lo había acercado al suyo propio, chocando sus mejillas y haciéndole erizar la piel, mientras nuevos lagrimones caían desde los ojos del niño mojando ambas mejillas en el proceso - Y-yo... yo pensé que Osomatsu oniichan me odiaría si no dormía con el... -sollozó sorbiendo su nariz, probablemente le costaba respirar por el llanto, pero aun así continuó - Pero yo realmente quería estar con Karamatsu oniichan... ¡Yo quiero estar con oniichan siempre! ¡Por favor, no me dejes! -gritó a pleno pulmón liberando todas aquellas emociones guardadas que habían dentro de su diminuto corazón.

Sintió una corriente de electricidad recorrerle la espina dorsal cuando Ichimatsu gritó, haciéndole perder el aliento, su cuerpo solo atinó a abrazarlo con más fuerza si es que se podía, como si intentara fundir sus cuerpos - ¡Nunca voy a dejarte otra vez, Ichimatsu! - vociferó haciendo saltar al menor en sus brazos, con una promesa tácita impresa en sus palabras, provocando que el llanto en sus brazos y el propio se agudizase.

Pero de pronto una inmensa voluta de humo apareció de la nada frente a él, asustándolo - I... ¡Ichimatsu!

\- ¡Creí haberte dicho que nada de ruidos o iba a patear tu trasero! -rugió enfurecido Choromatsu entrando a la cocina a paso rápido solo para detenerse en seco y provocar que los hermanos que lo seguían en fila para ver el espectáculo chocaran uno detrás de otro.

\- Moo~ ¿Qué crees que haces Choromatsu niisan? Mi nariz - reprochó sobándose con ambas manos- ¿Eh? ¡¿Ichimatsu niisan se transformó?!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde?! - Osomatsu quien venía caminando despreocupado mucho más atrás de los demás los apartó brusco hacía un lado - ¡No, mi lindo Ichimatsu! -lloriqueo desesperado mientras sus manos estiraban la piel de su rostro hacia abajo entretanto intentaba visualizar a través de aquel denso humo que se había expandido por gran parte de la cocina.

Karamatsu tosía con angustia, intentando respirar dentro de aquella voluta de humo igual a aquella de la primera vez, usaba su antebrazo para cubrirse la nariz y parte de la boca a la vez que su brazo libre intentaba disipar la neblina. Igual que hace unos días, repentinamente había dejado de sentir a su hermano entre sus brazos, pero ahora estaba tardando mucho en darle señales de vida.

Con alivio vio la forma de una silueta delante suyo y, desesperado, se lanzó a atraparla entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta, la silueta solo se amoldó con suavidad a su cuerpo y descansó la cabeza en su hombro.

"¿Qué pasa?" pensó asustado, "¿Por qué no responde?". Preocupado y sin que le importara el poder respirar en condiciones se dedicó a alejar con desesperación la niebla con su brazo libre, solo para que segundos después pudiera ver, al fin, las facciones relajadas del adolescente que parecía dormir plácidamente entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Choromatsu niisan está muerto! - fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar gritar a Jyushimatsu seguido del golpe sordo de un, probablemente, desmayado Choromatsu.

 **FIN CAPÍTULO SEIS**

 **¡Acá vengo con una nueva entrega y mucho más larga que lo normal! -arroja confeti-**

 **Debo confesar que me dolió mucho escribir este capítulo : Uno, porque no soy amiga del drama y dos porque me costo mucho desarrollarla. Además de que no me gusta ver sufrir a mis niños favoritos '3**

 **También vengo con una pregunta para ustedes, las maravillosas criaturas que siguen esta historia. Si bien pensaba que este fic sería solo KaraIchi, mi otra OTP se apodera de mis manos y se insinúa sola, así que ¿Qué les parece que empiece a desarrollar oficialmente el OsoChoro?**

 **No estoy segura de que pueda volver con el capítulo la próxima semana (aunque no se note, me he intentado mantener constante con las actualizaciones '3) así que nos vemos cuando mi universidad se digne a dejarme un tiempo para escribir :'D**

 **¿Review?**


	7. El actor entre las sombras

Capítulo 7: El actor entre las sombras

— Vaya, creo que Ichimatsu niisan ocupó todas sus fuerzas en esta transformación — comentó casualmente el de rosa una vez todos estuvieron sentados en la habitación viendo al joven dormitar dentro del futón. "Quién lo diría" pensó con algo de gracia tintada de optimismo al inclinarse sobre su hermano mayor y ver sus facciones juveniles relajadas por el sueño. Esta vez realmente hubo un progreso notable.

Aunque a pesar de sus esfuerzos el ambiente parecía no mejorar en absoluto, pues los ojos de los otros hermanos permanecían fijos en aquél que, ajeno a la vigilancia que tenían sobre él, acomodaba con gesto preocupado el flequillo que caía sobre la frente del ahora adolescente.

Nuevamente las transformaciones ocurrían en presencia del de azul. Ocurrían a una velocidad alarmantemente favorable y no podría sino alegrarles el hecho de que Ichimatsu volviera a la normalidad tan rápido. O así sería de no ser por esa mínima cuestión que rondaba la cabeza de los otros cuatro hermanos pero que nadie se atrevía a formular en voz alta.

¿Por qué Karamatsu?

Choromatsu que miraba atento los gestos de su hermano mayor apretó los puños sobre su pantalón con gesto contrariado. Él había estado ahí minutos antes de que todo sucediera y no notó nada especialmente diferente en el azul, no notó siquiera cuando el pequeño se había levantado a orinar en medio de la noche. Se mordió la lengua con angustia, tenía muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas, pero al momento de abrir la boca para formular algunas de las más importantes alguien más le interrumpió.

\- ¿No crees que Ichimatsu a esta edad no lucía aterrador? - comentó socarronamente al picarle la mejilla al joven que se removía incómodo en sueños por el repentino toque – Es hasta adorable -rio por su propio comentario mientras era sermoneado por el de azul, alegando por el descanso pacífico del adolescente.

Y ahí estaba, justamente, otra de las preguntas importantes que rondaban en ese momento por la cabeza de los menores.

Si bien el autoproclamado líder de los sextillizos se comportaba siempre de manera extravagante, esta vez no pasaba desapercibido para el resto, exceptuando tal vez Karamatsu, la manera directa en que siempre desviaba la atención de los momentos más cruciales. Podía ser con comentarios absurdos o cualquier acción que desviara la atención del tema de interés y, que en este caso, eran aquellos dos necios segundo y cuarto hermano.

Había pasado cuando todos se dirigían al alboroto y fingió, horriblemente por cierto, un casi desmayo para detener unos cruciales segundos a Choromatsu en el altillo de las escalera solo para después dirigirse calmadamente al lugar de los hechos detrás de todos ellos como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Casi como si supiera lo que iba a suceder.

No, no, era ridículo. Osomatsu no era tan inteligente ni un estratega para planear algo así

… ¿Verdad?

Pero aun así, todo era demasiado sospechoso. Con aquella pregunta surcando el aire entre los tres hermanos, se quedaron viendo la escena que en ese instante armaban un risueño Osomatsu y un preocupado Karamatsu.

 **~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~**

Escuchó a la lejanía la puerta de entrada cerrarse detrás de su madre dejando así un silencio poco habitual en casa. Eran contadas con los dedos de una mano las veces en que podía tener la casa entera para sí mismo pero, por desgracia, en este momento no se sentía con ganas de poner ni siquiera los videos porno de la tienda con máximo volumen en el televisor de la sala.

Había pasado aproximadamente un mes desde que sorprendió a Ichimatsu llorando en esa misma habitación mientras llamaba a Karamatsu con voz quebrada, todo mientras él escuchaba petrificado fuera de la puerta.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y rodó hasta recostarse sobre su costado abrazando el cojín más cercano para gritar frustrado sobre su mullido relleno. La sensación de no poder hacer nada por su hermano menor le hacía hervir la bilis de rabia consigo mismo.

¡No había tenido el valor de entrar ahí y consolarlo! Sea lo que sea que le molestara, su deber era entrar ahí y abrazarle hasta que el llanto de su hermano menor se asfixiara contra su sudadera y cayera rendido en sus brazos por el cansancio. Pero no pudo, sus piernas simplemente no se movieron de su lugar.

Y es que era terriblemente inusual que el de morado mostrara sus sentimientos de una manera tan sincera, sabía que lo había hecho cuando se creía solo y se sentía levemente culpable por haberlo descubierto, pero su deber como oniichan era saberlo todo de los menores. Y ese todo involucraba el por qué Ichimatsu llamaba, de entre toda una variedad de hermanos, al segundo sextillizo en medio de su llanto.

Por eso es que después del incidente, y si darle muchas vueltas al asunto o buscar otras alternativas, se había dado la tarea autoimpuesta de vigilar de cerca a su hermano más callado con la esperanza de descubrir algo que fuera de utilidad. Cualquier gesto, comportamiento o frase que le diera una pista sobre lo que le estaba pasando.

En un inicio sopesó la idea de preguntarle directamente a Karamatsu sobre el hecho, aunque lo descartó rápidamente al caer en cuenta que el de azul era más despistado que el mismo en muchas ocasiones. Además de que era casi imposible que Ichimatsu haya tenido contacto con él más que para insultarlo o discutir con él.

Mucho menos podría preguntarle a Ichimatsu sobre el asunto, conociéndolo era probable que la situación lo sobrepasara al verse descubierto y se encerrara en sí mismo provocándose más daño del que quizás ya se estaba haciendo.

Así que pasó directamente al plan B. El cual consistía, básicamente, en observar a Ichimatsu desde que despertaban hasta que era hora de dormir. Los primeros días fueron frustrantes, días en que de verdad pensó en rendirse, pues era realmente difícil notar algún cambio significativo en Ichimatsu, sobre todo si la mayoría del tiempo la pasaba en compañía de los gatos o sentado en un rincón rengando en silencio.

La semana siguiente se sorprendió al notar algo parecido a una sonrisa mientras desayunaban, no de esas sonrisas malintencionadas o que acompañaran algún comentario sarcástico, sino una sincera que se apresuró a cubrir llevándose el plato de sopa a la boca. La sorpresa fue tanta que fue Jyushimatsu el que le hizo notar que estaba derramando la salsa de soya sobre su pijama desde hace un buen rato.

Aunque en esa ocasión no pudo identificar lo que causó esa respuesta de parte del otro, lo único que recordaba era la voz de Karamatsu diciendo algo absurdo sobre su ropa.

Ese mismo día mientras todos, excepto el segundo y el quinto hermano, veían televisión en la sala antes de la cena, pudo notar el casi imperceptible salto que se apoderó del cuerpo de Ichimatsu al escuchar a Karamatsu anunciando su llegada. Le vio encogerse en su lugar abrazando a Nyanko contra su pecho haciéndose, literalmente, una bola de nervios que disimuló chasqueando la lengua cuando el de azul se sentó a su lado.

Pestañeo confundido un par de veces antes de fingir volver a prestarle atención a la televisión, enviando miradas discretas hacia donde se encontraban ambos de vez en cuando. ¿Cómo es que antes él no se había percatado antes de ese comportamiento de parte de su hermano menor?

Tres días más tarde, cuando estaban en los baños públicos, notó como el rostro de Ichimatsu se encendía de un rojo intenso cuando Karamatsu se desvistió a su lado en los cubículos de la ropa, pues el mismo le molestó tanto que el de azul prefirió evitarlo cambiando lugares con Choromatsu, aunque tuvo que admitir que lo disimuló bastante bien fingiendo un golpe de calor producto del vapor de los baños. También había notado las miradas furtivas que le dedicaba cuando nadie más creía estar viendo, mismas que iban acompañadas de un brillo extraño que no podía identificar.

Escenas similares se habían estado repitiendo a vista y paciencia de todos hasta ese día. Era casi como si nadie más notara lo que ocurría con esos dos. Especialmente Karamatsu, que por su parte parecía ser tan ignorante de la situación como el resto, a pesar de que todo ocurría a su alrededor, solo porque era un idiota es que le había perdonado después de haberlo culpado de lo que creía le había hecho a Ichimatsu.

Bueno, era su culpa definitivamente. Solo que no sabía el por qué.

Gruñó enfadado antes de comenzar a morder la almohada con furia entre sus brazos. ¡No entendía para que el era el hermano mayor si no sabía nada de la vida de los menores! ¡Era tan frustrante!

— ¡Aaaagh! — gritó contra la tela antes de sentir dos suaves golpes en su cabeza.

— ¿Qué crees que haces, niisan? — preguntó Choromatsu mirándolo extrañado — Si estas enfermo del estómago ve y ocupa el baño.

— Ya fui — le contestó sacándole la lengua ofendido ¡no necesitaba estar enfermo del estómago para hacer berrinches en el suelo!— Choro-chan es muy malo con oniichan — dijo con fingida tristeza mientras volvía a ocultar el rostro en la tela del cojín.

— No es mi culpa pensar eso si estas revolcándote como un cerdo — respondió el otro sin inmutarse, tomando asiento junto al cuerpo de su hermano mayor y comenzando a leer uno de los mangas que acababa de traer de la tienda, ignorando olímpicamente las miradas enfurruñadas que le dirigía cuando creía que no le veía — ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? — preguntó al cabo de un rato sin mirarlo a la cara.

— ¿Eh? — pestañeó sorprendido varias veces antes de mirar directamente al de verde a su lado, que chasqueó la lengua irritado ante su sorpresa — Es que nunca te habías preocupado así por mí, Choromatsu. ¡Oniichan está muy feliz! — gritó lanzándose al regazo del menor que comenzó a empujarle desde la cabeza para que lo soltara.

— Choro-chan es tan gentil ~

— Ya lo sé ¡pero suéltame! — soltó molestó cuando notó que el agarre que el mayor tenía en su cintura era mucho más fuerte del que creía. — Osomatsu niisan — lo llamó con un tic de visible molestia en su ceja izquierda mientras apretaba con fuerza la cabeza del mayor apoyada en su regazo.

— Quiero estar así un poco más — contestó simplemente con una sonrisa, acomodándose todavía más ante la mirada atónita de su hermano.

— ¿Acaso eres un niño? — escuchó después de un rato, con resignación, antes de que volviera a su lectura y dejara a Osomatsu cómodamente recostado sobre sus piernas.

Solo fue cuando Choromatsu desvió la vista hacia su manga que pudo desvanecer con lentitud la sonrisa en su rostro, cambiándola a un semblante inconscientemente angustiado otra vez, y que se apresuró a ocultar en la tela de la camisa que cubría el abdomen del menor. No supo cuantos minutos habían pasado, o si se había cumplido una hora ya, cuando volvió a escuchar la voz del otro.

— ¿Estás mejor? — le preguntó colocando su mano libre sobre el cabello oscuro del mayor, acariciándolo con lentitud.

Sonrió contra la tela al verse descubierto — ¿Qué dices? No me ha pasado nada — pero no quería preocupar a su hermano.

— No soy idiota, Osomatsu niisan — fue la simple contestación del menor, suficientemente simple y directa como para acorralarlo en su propia mentira — No voy obligarte a decirme si no quieres — continuó luego de soltar un suspiro cansado — Solo… no cargues con todo tu mismo.

¿Qué tan obvio había sido para que Choromatsu lo notase? Se sintió tentado a hacer un comentario burlesco sobre la actitud en exceso madura del menor pero se contuvo. No queriendo arruinar la atmósfera que se había interpuesto entre los dos. Mucho menos quería que las caricias sobre su cabeza que convirtieran en un golpe que seguramente le dolería por días.

— Gracias — se limitó a decir antes de entregarse con una sonrisa mimosa a las caricias que no tardaron en adormecerlo.

Sin embargo, la preocupación que sentía se canalizó en un sueño inquieto. Uno en el que veía a Ichimatsu ser absorbido por una brea negra y pegajosa, gritando por la ayuda de Karamatsu que, aunque corría desesperado intentando alcanzarle, no se movía realmente de su lugar y terminaba siendo testigo de como su hermano desaparecía entre las sombras antes de ser engullido también, en medio de gritos de auténtica desesperación. Casi como una premonición de un futuro en el que se veía obligado a interferir.

Despertó agitado, mirando hacia todas las direcciones con miedo, solo para percatarse que seguía en la habitación recostado sobre las piernas de su hermano menor. El mismo que le devolvía una sonrisa conciliadora mientras arreglaba parte del flequillo que se había pegado a su frente gracias el sudor.

— Fue una pesadilla, niisan — dijo dejando ambas manos sobre las mejillas del mayor, obligándolo a enfocarse en su rostro mientras se inclinaba sobre él y así dejase de buscar a su alrededor indicios de lo que sea que haya perturbado su sueño — Estoy aquí — dijo con firmeza y lo suficientemente alto para que solo Osomatsu le escuchase, como si estuvieran frente a una multitud y le estuviera susurrando un secreto que solo debía escuchar el mayor. Como si fuera una promesa.

Sintió los ojos inundársele con emoción por un segundo y la garganta cerrársele antes de voltearse para volver a enredar sus brazos en la cintura del menor que, contrario a la vez pasada, dejo el libro a un lado y se dedicó a palmear su cabeza con tranquilidad y una sonrisa resignada en el rostro.

Era un hermano mayor realmente afortunado.

 **~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~**

— ¿Qué estas leyendo, Choro-chan?

— Te he dicho que no me llames así

— Pero me gusta decirte Choro-chan — levantó la vista de su posición y ensanchó aún más su sonrisa al ver el gesto de ira reprimida de su hermano. Adoraba molestar a Choromatsu, era algo así como un hobbie.

Incluso si eso significaba una muerte inminente al estar recostado en sus piernas y comenzar a lanzar comentarios subidos de tono, apodos mimosos en su contra o insultar a la chica gata esa a la que el menor le profesaba una adoración malsana.

Osomatsu vivía del peligro.

— ¿Es otro manga shoujo? — dijo volviendo la atención a la revista entre sus manos. Desde la pesadilla ya se había vuelto una costumbre el reposar su cabeza en las piernas del de verde cuando ambos estaban solos. Tiempo que había aumentado exponencialmente con el paso de los días pues, no sabía si a propósito o no, Choromatsu comenzó a quedarse en casa con más frecuencia y el mismo había dejado su autoproclamada tarea de vigilar a Ichimatsu, ya que había llegado a un punto muerto de su investigación — Te gustan mucho esas cosas con finales rosas de chicas, Choro-chan.

— ¡No son cosas rosas de chicas! — contestó ofendido — Es una historia de amor muy profunda que quizás tu jamás puedas entender.

— Pruébame — le retó son una sonrisa mientras lo miraba con los ojos entornados en desafío. Esperaba no arrepentirse.

Escuchó como soltó el aire y cerró los ojos sopesando todas sus posibilidades pero, para el deleite personal de Osomatsu, comenzó a hablar solo segundos después.

— Bien, verás — empezó diciendo — Haru-chan es una chica muy tímida que se muda de ciudad porque su madre se casó con un hombre que vive allí con su hijo, por lo que tiene que enfrentarse no solo a una nueva ciudad sino que también a un nuevo padre y hermano que conocería cuando entrara a secundaria.

"Bla bla bla. Si que le gustan esas cosas" pensó divertido, aunque la sonrisa se tambaleó en sus labios. Tal vez fue mala idea hacerle hablar de algo que le gusta.

— El día de la ceremonia de ingreso confundió los buses y llegó realmente tarde, por lo que comenzó a llorar frustrada en uno de los patios traseros de la escuela. Cuando otro alumno se le acerca entregándole un pañuelo mientras le sonreía diciéndole que ambos habían llegado tarde pero aun podían entrar. Así que tomó su mano y juntos entraron al gimnasio para la ceremonia. ¡Fue muy romántico!

"Mierda, que es lo que he hecho" se dijo empezando a marearse al escucharlo hablar tan rápido.

— Así que ella comenzó a preguntarse si es posible que existiera el amor a primera vista ¿Estas escuchando niisan? ¡La tímida Haru-chan pensando en el amor! Pero lo que no sabía es que ese alumno es el que sería su hermano de ahora en adelante.

"Creo que voy a vomitar" rumió mirando los ojos brillantes de emoción de su hermano menor mientras hablaba — Eh, Choromatsu-san… — habló pero fue rotundamente ignorado.

— De ahí en adelante se trata del desarrollo en la relación con su hermanastro, en como intenta negar su amor tratándolo indiferente o insultándolo, cuando a solas llora sintiéndose muy mal porque aún así él no deja de tratarla amablemente. Además de que él parece no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y la hiere.

— ¿Y por qué simplemente no le dice que lo ama? — replicó mientras se urgaba la nariz con el dedo, totalmente aburrido.

— ¡Porque no puede! ¿Imaginas el dolor que sería para su madre enterarse que esta enamorada de su hermanastro?

— ¿Y eso qué? No son hermanos de sangre, puede follársela sin culpas ¡Ouch! ¡¿Por qué me golpeaste?! — le gritó adolorido mientras se erguía frotándose la cabeza.

— ¡Eres un insensible! ¡¿Acaso no entiendes el sentimiento de angustia de la pobre Haru-chan al estar entre perseguir el amor de su vida o ser aislada de la sociedad?!

— ¡Pero solo son hermanastros! Es un papel el que dice que son hermanos — contestó antes de cruzarse de brazos enfurruñado mientras miraba hacia otro lado. — Además hay mucho porno en internet que habla sobre hermanos o hermanastros, podrían hacerse ricos ¡Espera, Choro-chan, la mesa no!

— ¡Eres un idiota, niisan! — gritó enfurecido mientras le arrojaba la mesa de centro y se acercaba a la puerta — ¡Por cosas como esta es que morirás solo, nini de mierda! — y sin más, salió dando un fuerte portazo que hizo vibrar las paredes de la casa.

— Tch — chasqueó la lengua frotándose el gran chichón que comenzaba a asomarse producto del golpe — ¡Tu también eres un nini de mierda! — gritó aunque sabía que el otro no podía escucharle.

¿Qué se creía? Solo por haberle hecho un comentario realista sobre su estúpido manga shoujo — Si fueran hermanos reales es probable que fuera más difícil — continuó hablando enfurruñado mientras se recostaba sobre el tatami de la sala — Pero ignorarlo y hasta tratarlo mal solo por esa estupidez ¡que idiota!

Cerró los ojos molesto y adolorido por un segundo mientras seguía murmurando insultos hacia Choromatsu y la inútil heroína del manga cuando algo pareció encenderse en su cabeza, obligándolo a levantarse con rapidez y buscar entre el desorden de la sala el libro que el menor había dejado abandonado antes de salir.

— ¡Aquí esta! — victorioso, comenzó a ojear las páginas con avidez, buscando los momentos cruciales que había mencionado el otro al contarle la historia. Los ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando, en medio un rápido análisis, pudo distinguir varios gestos conocidos entre las hojas.

Las miradas furtivas, el nerviosismo repentino, las sonrisas disimuladas y, también, unas conocidas escenas de llanto a escondidas.

Se sostuvo la cabeza mareado y apoyó la mano libre en el sofá a su costado cuando sintió que todo a su alrededor había comenzado a girar descontroladamente.

Ichimatsu estaba enamorado.

Pero no de cualquiera, estaba enamorado de Karamatsu.

 **~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~**

La relación de ese par no había sino empeorado cada día más, volviéndolo obvio incluso para los menores, quienes con frecuencia tenían que intervenir en beneficio del de azul antes de que las discusiones con el cuarto pasaran a mayores.

En una ocasión, iluminado por aquella divina cosa llamada inteligencia, recurrió con el Doctor Dekapan en busca de aquella pócima que una vez terminó equívocamente en Nyako, porque no había que ser adivino para saber que en algún momento aquella situación se volvería insostenible para ese par. Y lo que menos quería es que, cuando los sentimientos del de morado explotaran sin control, hiriera a Karamatsu en el proceso.

Para su desgracia, la que se utilizó esa vez fue lo último que quedaba en posesión del Doctor y hacer más tardaría aproximadamente un año. ¡Un año! Para ese entonces era probable que todo ya hubiera terminado en tragedia.

Y no, él no quería eso. Quería felicidad en el futuro de todos sus hermanos, y si eso conllevaba que debía apoyarlos en una relación que no era bien vista a los ojos de la sociedad, entonces lo haría. Al diablo lo que era considerado normal.

Porque sí, también había visto indicios de algo escondido en el brillo de la mirada de Karamatsu cada vez que sus ojos tropezaban con la imagen de Ichimatsu por accidente, aunque siempre se esmeraba por esconderlo bajo sus gafas oscuras. Solo que el de azul era demasiado despistado para notar sus propios sentimientos si no se los gritaban en la cara.

Estaba seguro que Karamatsu aceptaría gustoso los sentimientos de Ichimatsu. Solo faltaba un empujón, algo que hiciera a ambos cabeza hueca entrar en razón y finalmente aceptar el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

— ¡OKAAAAAAAAAA-SAAAAAAN!

Y el tomaría cualquier oportunidad para convertirla en ese empujón.

 **FIN CAPÍTULO SIETE**

 **¿Hola? ¿Aún hay alguien por aquí que no me odie por la tardanza? -llora- ¡Lo lamento mucho! Aunque no lo crean, acabo de terminar todos mis pendientes con la universidad y puedo decir que finamente soy libre para continuar la historia :'D -arroja confeti-**

 **Me gustaría agradecer públicamente a: Kakatua-chan; Misaki-Teles24; harumisenpainafhs; SxarlettV; KarinaMontao7; C0L0RFULT0T0K0; _LadyKawaii13_ ; ichimatsu25: Itchi_Shiichi; MariuxyFernandez; -MyNameIsDan-; Im_Felix; Saioinji123; pastelito-quemado; thekrys-jerx23; Dessalovu; hanni-desu; Taty Hyuuga; ExplosiveCoffee; LaV3nus6; Candy Nyu; NazoHimitsu; marialuz1799; AzulaMayorga.**

 **Todos ustedes han sido como la luz que traía de vuelta a la vida con sus mensajes respecto a la historia ;; no saben lo estresada que estuve en el período más duro del semestre y leer sus mensajes (uno incluso publicado en el muro de wattpad) me hacían dar lo mejor de mí para acabar pronto y poder seguir con la historia. Incluso cuando me devolvieron las ganas de continuar cuando ya había pérdido las ganas de seguirla después de todo el tiempo que la había dejado de lado.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! A todos los que votan y agregan a sus listas de lectura también, los aprecio no saben cuanto ; ; 3**

 **Pero bueno, el show debe continuar (¿?) por si no lo habían notado, la escena final esta directamente relacionada con el inicio del fic. Es el momento en el que Jyushi llega con el bebé Ichi a cuestas como costal xD**

 **Este capítulo era necesario para explicar la participación de Oso en la historia y su importancia en las transformaciones. Lamento decir que sus teorías sobre que estaba enamorado de Ichi son incorrectas -le pegan- solo es mera y absoluta preocupación fraternal :'D**

 **El fic comenzó a introducirse en su fase final, una muy laaaarga fase final. Una llena de drama, celos, hormonas y amor adolescente.**

 **¡Nos vemos el próximo cap, linduras!**


End file.
